52 semaines avant le début
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Une mystérieuse lettre vient rompre le quotidien de Harry. Quelqu'un a décidé de le courtiser. Pairing : HPDM / Drarry Mise à jour le Samedi.
1. 22 Février 2014

**Titre :** 52 semaines avant le début

**Chapitre :** 1/52

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco un jour

**Résumé :** Une mystérieuse lettre vient rompre le quotidien de Harry. Quelqu'un a décidé de le courtiser.

**Bêta :** Azh 3

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

La semaine avait été longue et Harry n'avait pas démérité son week-end. Il avait passé ces dernier jour à faire plus d'heures qu'il n'aurait raisonnablement dû, mais au final, il avait pu boucler la bande qu'il traquait. Ils s'en prenaient aux enfants des Mangemorts, sous prétexte de venger les morts de la guerre.

En réalité, ce n'était que des abrutis, au même titre que lesdits Mangemorts. Une nouvelle forme de racisme, envers des mômes qui n'avaient pas plus choisi leurs parents que les moldus ou les sang-mêlés leur ascendance.

Il avait hérité de l'affaire quand ils avaient commencé à s'en prendre à de tous jeunes enfants. Certains Aurors estimaient qu'ils n'avaient pas à se décarcasser pour des Mangemorts. D'autres avaient été profondément choqués et avaient cherché à tout faire pour les mettre derrière les barreaux. Au final, l'affaire avait été donnée à Harry, car il les connaissait bien. Beaucoup étaient d'anciens camarades d'école. Parmi eux, il y avait, sans surprise, les Malfoy, mais aussi les Nott -la fille de Théodore avait manqué de peu d'être rendue définitivement aveugle suite à l'attaque qu'elle avait subie-, sans oublier Pansy Parkinson-Goyle ou les deux filles Greengrass. Ces dernières n'avaient pas été du mauvais côté pendant la guerre, mais leurs parents n'y avaient pas échappé et Astoria, la plus jeune, avait épousé –puis s'était séparée- de Draco Malfoy.

Après une telle semaine, il appréciait de pouvoir être au calme. Il récupérerait ses enfants en fin d'après-midi, chez Molly. Ils avaient fini par comprendre tous les deux qu'ils ne se rendaient pas heureux. La personne que l'on aimait à 17 ans n'était pas forcément celle avec qui on était bien une fois arrivé à l'âge adulte. Mais il ne regretterait pas une seconde leurs trois –et bruyants- enfants et, malgré leur divorce, participait toujours aux repas de famille.

Harry lança un coup d'œil sur la pile courrier qui s'était entassée durant la semaine. Écartant

les publicités et les factures, il finit par tomber sur une lettre sans expéditeur. Soulevant un sourcil, il ouvrit l'enveloppe rouge.

« _Harry,_

_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette familiarité avec votre prénom. Néanmoins, en raison de ce que je m'apprête à faire, il me paraîtrait inconvenant de vous appeler par votre nom ou votre titre d'Auror._

_Par la présente, je tiens à vous annoncer solennellement ma volonté de vous courtiser._

_J'ai l'espoir que cette cour ne vous choquera pas et que vous accepterez que je la mène. Si tel n'était pas le cas, je vous propose de me laisser un message dans la Gazette._

_Dans l'espoir de vous écrire encore,_

_Votre admirateur._ »

Harry lut à nouveau la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. La proposition était surprenante. Et… Disons que depuis son divorce, il avait eu peu de relations. La majorité n'avait pas dépassé la nuit.

Et puis, il y avait les fans. Un certain nombre allait trop loin. Et cette lettre pouvait aussi bien être d'une personne sincère que d'un d'entre eux. C'était un vrai pari que d'accepter cette proposition.

Mais c'était tentant, en même temps, car… c'était différent. Dangereux, mais différent.

* * *

En ouvrant la Gazette du Lundi, il parcourut avidement les pages jusqu'à arriver aux petites annonces des particuliers. Il savait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas sa réponse aujourd'hui, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup.

_Cher admirateur,_

_Je ne voudrais pas vous arrêter. Mais sachez que je ne suis pas celui que beaucoup croient._

_Harry._

Il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir sa respiration, mais la réponse le soulageât.

Il allait pouvoir le courtiser.

Enfin.

A suivre…

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


	2. 1ier Mars 2014

**Titre :** 52 semaines avant le début

**Chapitre :** 2/52

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco un jour

**Résumé :** Une mystérieuse lettre vient rompre le quotidien de Harry. Quelqu'un a décidé de le courtiser.

**Bêta :** Azh

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Harry avait passé la semaine à attendre avec impatience son courrier. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi fébrile depuis des années. Cela lui rappelait les débuts de sa relation avec Ginny. Ils avaient été pressés tous les deux. Peut-être trop.

Cela n'avait pas bien fini. Avec le temps, la passion des premiers jours avait disparu et vivre ensemble avait perdu de son sel. Ils… À la fin, ils étaient comme deux étrangers qui s'étaient retrouvés par hasard à vivre dans la même maison.

Il avait fallu que Ron lui parle pour qu'il s'en rende compte et qu'il accepte la vérité. Suite à cela, ils avaient commencé à préparer leur divorce. Cela avait pris du temps, mais ils y étaient arrivés sans heurts. Leurs enfants avaient eu du mal, mais ils s'y étaient habitués.

Et aujourd'hui, il se prenait à avoir la même impatience qu'à ses dix-huit ans. Alors même qu'il ne savait rien de l'autre personne, il trépignait d'en savoir plus.

C'était complètement irréaliste de sa part. Il ne savait rien de cet inconnu. Il ne savait même pas de quel sexe, il était. Ce qui n'était pas nécessairement un souci, avait-il fini par comprendre avec son divorce.

Néanmoins, il ne savait pas l'âge de l'inconnu. Ni même s'il était bel et bien anglais. Ou… Quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il savait juste que la personne à l'autre bout de la plume devait avoir un côté un peu vieux jeu. A la manière dont il lui avait annoncé sa volonté de le courtiser –quelque part, cela le faisait frissonner de plaisir cette formulation – il pouvait le sentir.

Il avait dû attendre samedi pour recevoir à nouveau une enveloppe rouge dans son courrier. Lily avait vu son visage se colorer et tenté de l'intercepter, mais son père avait été plus rapide. Cela servait encore d'avoir des réflexes d'Auror de son côté et même ceux un peu plus lointain de joueur de Quidditch.

A cet instant, il se rendit compte que la lettre était parfumée. Il avait senti quelque chose avec la précédente, mais il n'était pas arrivé à déterminer quoi. Sauf que là, il parvint à l'identifier. C'était de l'eau de Cologne. Il l'avait sentie quelque part récemment.

…

C'était Ron qui en avait.

Harry regarda le courrier un instant. Non. Outre que son ami était heureux en ménage avec Hermione, il n'écrivait pas avec ces jolis pleins et déliés.

Le brun inspira un grand coup, écartant l'idée bizarre qu'il venait d'avoir, avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Il avait pris la peine de s'isoler, pour pouvoir profiter de ce petit plaisir. Surtout que quelque part, il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir.

« _Harry,_

_Vous me voyez ravi de votre réponse. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais espérer un mot positif de votre part._

_Je sais combien il est compliqué d'être un minimum connu de la presse. Je suis bien loin d'avoir votre gloire, mais le peu que j'ai eu est déjà de trop. Encore que vous avez la chance que ce soit pour vos actes. Et vous n'avez pas à rougir d'eux._

_Néanmoins, sachez que cette célébrité, plutôt que m'attirer m'effraye un peu. Je suis quelqu'un discret quand il est question de ma vie privée. Croyez bien, si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne compte pas parler à quiconque de nos échanges._

_La rumeur prétend que vous aimez le Quidditch. Je suis certain qu'elle ne ment pas. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce présent._

_Je ne sais pas quelle est votre équipe préférée, alors j'ai choisi un match de mon équipe préférée, les Canons de Chudley._

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine._

_Votre admirateur_. »

Harry regarda la lettre, et le billet pour le match. Les Canons de Chudley. L'équipe préférée de Ron. Non, réellement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait.

Et oh… C'était un homme. Ou alors, une femme qui écrivait au masculin.

* * *

Il fut étonné en voyant un message dans la Gazette.

Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

_Cher admirateur,_

_Comment saurais-je vos intentions sont honnêtes envers moi ? J'aimerais pouvoir vous répondre par un autre moyen. Je préfère moi aussi les échanges privés._

_Harry._

_P.S. Très bon choix de billets_.

A suivre…

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


	3. 8 Mars 2014

**Titre :** 52 semaines avant le début

**Chapitre :** 3/52

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco un jour

**Résumé :** Une mystérieuse lettre vient rompre le quotidien de Harry. Quelqu'un a décidé de le courtiser.

**Bêta :** Azh

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Harry n'avait pas eu de réponse suite à son message. Il craignait soudainement d'être allé trop loin, d'avoir trop poussé les limites de l'inconnu.

En même temps, si l'idée qu'il puisse lui répondre l'avait effrayé, alors ses intentions n'étaient peut-être pas si bonnes que cela. Mais… Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer. Espérer qu'il y ait une raison à ce silence, à cette non-réponse.  
Une réponse qui ne soit pas une très mauvaise blague.

Il était allé au match de Quidditch, la veille au soir. La place à côté de lui était restée désespérément vide pendant toute la rencontre. Avait-elle été achetée par son admirateur ou était-ce une autre personne ?  
Il savait que Ron était quelque part dans la foule. Hermione le lui avait confirmé. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ce soit lui. Cela n'empêchait pas que le doute ressurgisse à certains instants.  
Il savait son meilleur ami, heureux en ménage. C'était réellement quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais douté une seule seconde. S'il était l'homme mystère, alors, ce n'était pas pour lui faire du mal. C'était indéniable. Ronald Weasley avait ses défauts mais pas celui de faire du mal aux personnes qu'il aimait.

La compétition avait été merveilleuse. Elle lui avait donné l'envie de remonter sur un balai pour jouer. Il fallait reconnaître que les Canons avaient fait une superbe rencontre. Et comme elle avait eu lieu un vendredi soir, il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami, au bar de Seamus pour parler et refaire le match.  
Il ne lui avait pas demandé la raison de sa présence, mais ils avaient parlé au-delà de la fermeture. Seam' les avait laissés rester bien après l'heure légale et s'était joint à eux.  
Ça avait été une excellente soirée. Ils devraient refaire cela de temps en temps. Parfois, être divorcés et avoir la garde partagée de ses enfants avaient du bon. La majorité du temps, ses trois diables lui manquaient, mais pour la première fois, il ne regrettait pas ses soirées en célibataire.  
Cela l'avait ravi. Il avait découvert qu'il était possible de prendre du bon temps, bien qu'il soit seul. Depuis son divorce, il avait du mal à profiter pleinement quand c'était les semaines de Ginny. Il avait du mal à s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie. Et hier soir, il avait enfin réussi à profiter de ce temps libre.

Et… Et une lettre apparut dans son courrier du Samedi matin. Visiblement, leurs échanges garderaient cette régularité. Tous les Samedis.  
Cela lui convenait. Il aurait aimé le savoir pour ne pas s'inquiéter. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas tout demander. Il avait une surprise pour commencer tous ses week-ends. Il pourrait certainement s'accommoder de cela.  
L'enveloppe était toujours aussi rouge et il y avait toujours cette odeur d'eau de Cologne. Il allait finir par en devenir accro. S'il se mettait à renifler Ron pour la retrouver, il allait le regarder bizarrement.  
Prenant une inspiration, il s'installa dans un fauteuil au salon, avant d'ouvrir le pli. Au milieu des feuilles de papier, se trouvait un minuscule objet pas plus gros que l'ongle de son petit doigt.

« _Harry,_

_Vous posez une excellente question et vous avez raison. Comment pouvez-vous me faire confiance ? Je pourrais essayer de vous en convaincre par bien des mots, mais aucun ne serait réellement crédible._  
_Je pourrais toujours trahir votre confiance par la suite. Alors, j'ai devancé ce problème. Connaissez-vous les serments inviolables ? Il existe une version écrite. Le principe est le même. Si je contreviens à cette promesse, les conséquences pourraient être douloureuses pour moi. Même si je le voulais, maintenant, Harry, je ne pourrais plus vous faire de mal._  
_Je n'ai jamais voulu que ce soit le cas, mais… Ce n'est pas toujours une évidence pour qui me regarde. Les intentions ne se reflètent pas toujours dans les actes. J'espère que cette fois-ci, les intentions seront éclatantes dans les actes._

_J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez apprécié le match d'hier. Votre enthousiasme était communicatif. Et pour répondre à votre question, oui, je vous rédige cette lettre bien tard dans la nuit, et oui, aussi, c'est grâce à un peu de magie que vous la recevrez malgré tout avec votre courrier du matin._  
_J'espère que le petit quelque chose que j'ai joint à ce pli vous plaira aussi. Il faudra que vous lui rendiez sa taille normale et après, vous lui lancerez un sort d'animation. J'espère que cela vous ravira autant que moi._

_Quant à votre question… Laissez-moi organiser quelque chose. Je ne pensais pas que vous voudriez m'écrire. Alors, je vais essayer de m'habituer à cette idée qui me réjouie, n'en doutez pas, et vous proposer une solution pour la semaine prochaine._

_Bien à vous,_

_Votre admirateur._ »

Harry exhala. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il retenait son souffle à ce point. Il tourna la page pour regarder la suivante.  
Il resta un instant interdit en découvrant les feuillets. L'inconnu s'engageait à ne rien révéler de leurs échanges ou ne rien faire volontairement qui pourrait lui porter préjudice et que s'il contrevenait à cela, sa magie lui prendrait la vie. Ni plus, ni moins. Le brun comprenait un peu mieux ce qu'il entendait par faire coïncider les actes et les intentions. Il voulait très clairement qu'il lui fasse confiance et ce serment le poussait à bien vouloir le croire.  
Néanmoins, pour qu'il arrive à une telle extrémité, il avait dû vivre des choses bien dures.

Il se demanda un instant s'il ne garderait pas le cadeau suivant pour le découvrir ce soir, avant de se coucher, avant de finir par convenir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il récupérait ses enfants dans moins de deux heures et il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive un incident avec cela.  
En l'agrandissant, Harry découvrit que c'était une sorte de galet noir, extrêmement lisse. Néanmoins, ce qui l'étonna fut une fois qu'il le mit en marche comme son interlocuteur lui avait indiqué. L'objet semblait être un projeteur holographique tel qu'on pouvait en voir dans les films. Sauf que c'était un objet magique. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une telle chose dans le monde sorcier.  
Il projetait l'histoire dessinée d'un jeune homme recevant un chaudron. Il refusait de répondre aux demandes et le chaudron semblait se rebeller face à cela, jusqu'à ce que son propriétaire ne finisse par préparer les potions pour tous ceux qui lui demandaient de les aider.  
Harry n'était pas capable de trouver le nom de l'histoire, mais il savait qui pouvait le connaître. Hermione, son puits de science préféré, devait certainement le connaître.

En attendant… Il allait profiter encore un instant des superbes dessins qui étaient projetés.

A suivre…

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


	4. 15 Mars 2014

**Titre :** 52 semaines avant le début

**Chapitre :** 4/52

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco un jour

**Résumé :** Une mystérieuse lettre vient rompre le quotidien de Harry. Quelqu'un a décidé de le courtiser.

**Bêta :** Tara qui a eu la merveilleuse gentillesse de me donner un coup de main au pied levé, quand Azh ne le pouvait pas.

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Sa semaine avait filé à une vitesse impressionnante. Harry lui-même avait été surexcité et presque intenable. Ron avait eu un air absolument navré pendant tout ce temps. Il l'avait accusé d'être retombé en enfance et son ami n'avait certainement pas tort.

Cette histoire d'admirateur secret lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre et l'envie d'en parler à tous. C'était un drôle de sentiment.

Il ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux d'un inconnu, juste au bout de trois lettres. Néanmoins, il avait bien conscience qu'il agissait comme si c'était le cas. Il y avait quelque chose de charmant à être courtisé ainsi.

Il était plus habitué à être celui qui courtisait l'autre. C'était même une sorte de contrainte. L'homme devait courtiser la dame et ces dernières ne dérogeaient pas là dessus.

Il aurait aimé que Ginny cherche à le courtiser un peu. Des petits présents, un bouquet de fleurs, qu'importait l'objet au final. Juste un petit geste pour lui montrer qu'il était désiré.

Enfin, il était de mauvaise foi quelque part. Il savait que son ex-femme l'avait désiré. Ils n'avaient pas vécu comme des moines et Ginny avait parfaitement pris l'initiative dans leur vie sexuelle. Néanmoins, sur l'aspect romantique…

Elle appréciait qu'il ait des petits gestes pour elle, mais pour autant elle n'en avait pas pour lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé à s'en plaindre, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre le plaisir d'être celui vers qui toutes les attentions se tournaient.

Comment faire en sorte que son inconnu ne se sente pas délaissé, lui aussi ? Peut-être aurait-il un moyen d'agir quand il le laisserait lui écrire directement.

En attendant, il avait passé sa soirée du vendredi chez Hermione et Ron, avec ses trois enfants. Ajouté à Hugo et Rose, autant dire qu'il était ravi de ne pas être un de leurs voisins. Leurs gosses avaient été surexcités et plus que bruyants. Bref, des gamins.

Lors qu'ils avaient été épuisés de fatigue, Harry avait fini par sortir la pierre qu'il avait reçue la semaine précédente.

- Est-ce que tu connais ça, 'Mione ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant l'objet.

La jeune femme regarda celui-ci, avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Ca ressemble à un projecteur. Tu sais comme les objets moldus. Mais… Il a l'air sacrément perfectionné. Et cassé. Je n'arrive pas à le mettre en marche.

Le brun passa à son tour sa baguette au-dessus, déclenchant l'illusion.

- Oh, mince ! Il ne marche qu'avec ta magie, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as trouvé ça, où ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- On me l'a offert.

Harry était légèrement mal à l'aise. Il avait espéré que son amie l'aide à identifier l'histoire, mais celle-ci était surtout fascinée par l'objet plus que par ses aptitudes.

- La personne qui te l'a donné doit sacrément tenir à toi, parce que c'est un cadeau de prix. Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à nous dire ? Ajouta Hermione, taquine.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment… Elle était curieuse, en plus. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait même pas ?

- C'est chouette de t'avoir offert i_le sorcier et la marmite sauteuse_/i. C'est un classique, lui lança Ron, alors qu'il finissait de mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier.

- Tu connais ? L'interpella Harry.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je connais pas grand chose à vos trucs moldus et vous vous moquez de moi là dessus, lui répondit-il. Néanmoins, je connais les classiques sorciers, tu sais. C'est un des contes de Beedle le barde. Et toi, 'Mione, si tu avais lu un peu plus sérieusement le livre que Dumbledore t'a légué, tu le saurais.

Harry regarda l'objet. C'était vraiment un objet sorcier. De A à Z. Et… Cela avait un côté magique. En dehors de toute mauvaise blague.

- Tiens, lui fit son ami, le sortant de ses pensées, en lui tendant un livre. Lis les et fais le partager à tes enfants ou je devrais tout dire à Maman et tu ne veux pas qu'elle refasse ta culture.

- Merci, mon pote.

* * *

Le brun avait lu l'intégralité des contes avant de s'endormir le vendredi soir. C'était des histoires chouettes et il comprenait pourquoi Ron lui avait ordonné de les lire. C'était un autre style que les contes de Grimm, mais… Ca se lisait tout aussi bien.

Le week-end prochain, ce serait l'histoire avant de se coucher pour ses enfants.

Néanmoins, en se levant, ce n'était pas du tout ce qui lui occupait l'esprit. On était samedi. S'il ramenait ses enfants chez leur mère dans l'après-midi, il recevrait aussi la lettre de son inconnu.

C'était un mélange de tristesse de ne plus avoir ses trois terreurs et d'excitation d'en savoir plus sur son admirateur. En somme, une journée qui semblait bien meilleure que ce qu'il avait espéré…

C'était étrange de s'être attaché à lui ainsi. Même s'il s'adapterait très bien à sa disparition, il aurait un petit pincement au cœur si tel était le cas. Il s'en doutait.

En récupérant son courrier, Harry escamota immédiatement le pli rouge qui s'y trouvait, attendant d'être seul pour en profiter. Ce qui aurait dû se passer assez tôt prit un peu plus de temps que prévu.

En effet, sitôt Ginny arrivée pour récupérer les enfants, Molly qui était avec elle lui proposa de venir passer la fin d'après-midi au Terrier. Ce qu'il fit. Même s'ils avaient divorcé, cela n'empêchait pas les Weasley de continuer à l'inviter aux fêtes de famille. C'était une excellente chose pour les enfants et ce n'était pas parce que Ginny et lui n'envisageaient plus la vie commune qu'ils devaient s'entredéchirer et se haïr.

Ils avaient parfaitement compris l'un et l'autre ce qu'il en était et le divorce avait été calme, bien que triste. Il avait eu du mal à ne pas réagir en voyant qu'il avait échoué à fonder durablement une famille avec son ex-femme.

L'arrivé de l'inconnu dans sa vie l'avait aussi aidé à ne plus se focaliser sur cet échec. Il commençait à ne plus se concentrer là dessus quand ses enfants partaient. C'était plus sain et moins… C'était libérateur.

Harry finit par s'installer dans son lit, blotti dans sa couette pour ouvrir la lettre qu'il avait reçue.

« _Harry,_

_Vous m'avez demandé un moyen pour me contacter. J'espère que la solution que je vous propose vous ira._

_Si vous désirez m'écrire, vous pouvez envoyer vos lettres à l'adresse suivante : Boite Postale n°3452, Londres. Je les recevrais sans aucun problème. Je vous demande juste de ne pas chercher à savoir qui la paye. Je vous dirais tout quand le temps sera venu._

_J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. La Gazette semble dire que vous avez été bien occupé et que votre week-end était plus que mérité._

_A-t-il été reposant ? Je le souhaite pour vous. Je me suis dit que le présent que je vous ai glissé pourrait vous aider à cela. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Je vous ai sélectionné mon préféré. Je… Cela me rendrait très heureux, si vous aussi lui trouviez quelques intérêts._

_Bien à vous,_

_Votre admirateur._ »

Harry regarda ce qui se restait dans l'enveloppe. Avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux. C'était un billet pour l'opéra. i_Lohengrin_/i de Richard Wagner.

Sauf que non content de s'arrêter là, son mystérieux admirateur avait joint un portoloin pour se rendre à Madrid, car l'opéra avait lieu au Teatro Real. C'était… Surprenant, mais dans le très bon sens !

* * *

« _Cher admirateur,_

_Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je ne connais pas très bien la musique classique, mais votre choix était… Merveilleux !_

_J'ai cru que j'allais finir moi aussi sur scène pour partager cela avec eux. Leurs chants me parlaient au plus profond de moi-même. Je ne pensais pas cela possible. Je vous remercie pour cela._

_En réalité, je vous remercie pour tous vos présents. Ils m'ont tous beaucoup touché. Je ne vous cache pas que c'est à la fois très excitant et très intimidant comme situation. C'est une première pour moi._

_Je me dis que je devrais vous rendre la pareille, mais je ne sais pas quoi vous offrir. Je ne vous connais pas. Vous avez un sacré avantage sur moi._

_Vous… Merci, quoi qu'il en soit._

_Harry._ »

- Papa ? Ca va ?

Draco releva d'un seul coup le nez de la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Scorpius ? Répond-t-il à son fils.

- Tu as l'air bizarre.

- J'ai juste reçu une lettre très étonnante, mais qui me fait très plaisir. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Ajouta-t-il en caressant la joue de son enfant unique. Je crois que tu devrais être couché, à cette heure-ci.

- Un câlin ? Sollicita l'enfant. J'ai fait un mauvais rêve.

Prenant le jeune garçon dans ses bras, il sourit. Réellement, cette journée se finissait très bien.

Harry avait dû lui écrire sitôt sorti de l'opéra et son enthousiasme transparaissait largement dans ses écrits.

Il avait envie de lui répondre.

IL AVAIT ENVIE DE LUI OFFRIR DES CADEAUX !

Erm. Il avait trente-quatre ans, était père et divorcé. Pas douze ans et en attente de son premier rencard.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


	5. 22 Mars 2014

**Titre :** 52 semaines avant le début

**Chapitre :** 5/52

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco un jour

**Résumé :** Une mystérieuse lettre vient rompre le quotidien de Harry. Quelqu'un a décidé de le courtiser.

**Bêta :** Tara qui a eu la merveilleuse gentillesse de me donner un coup de main au pied levé, quand Azh ne le pouvait pas.

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

La soirée à l'opéra avait été magique. Il avait adoré la pièce choisie. Il ne la connaissait que de nom. Neville était un grand fan de musique classique et il lui vantait Wagner depuis bien longtemps. Il n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps d'écouter et il ne regrettait pas le billet que lui avait offert son admirateur.

Celui-ci lui avait acheté une excellente place, ce qui lui avait permis de profiter de l'ensemble de la pièce sans rien manquer. On pouvait dire que c'était un sacré cadeau. Il commençait à deviner à travers ceux-ci que l'inconnu devait être très aisé. Ses présents se révélaient de grand prix. Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant, ce n'était donc pas après son argent qu'il en avait.

Malgré le serment inviolable qu'il avait reçu, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu être intéressé par sa fortune. Il ne s'en vantait pas, car au final, il n'avait rien fait pour l'avoir, mais… Elle existait.

Lors de son divorce, il avait proposé à Ginny de lui laisser la moitié de son argent. Ils s'étaient mariés sous le régime de la communauté des biens, alors cela aurait été normal. Sauf qu'elle n'en avait pas voulu. Il ne savait pas si c'était un geste de fierté de sa part ou s'il y avait une autre raison.

Le juge qui avait prononcé le divorce avait statué qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'une pension alimentaire pour l'un ou l'autre en raison de la garde alternée. Par contre, tous les deux alimentaient des fonds pour leurs enfants, pour les aider à s'installer quand le moment sera venu. Cela avait été un choix commun de leur part. Le juge et leur entourage avaient salué l'initiative.

Alors, savoir que son inconnu semblait se moquer éperdument de son argent car il en possédait une certaine quantité le rassurait.

Il se surprenait à se demander à quoi il ressemblait. Néanmoins, sa plus grande interrogation portait sur son âge. La manière dont il parlait lui laissait penser qu'il était plus âgé que lui. Il y avait quelque chose de distingué et de plus mature dans ses formulations.

Cette remarque était certainement très moldue. Il savait très bien que les sorciers vivaient bien plus vieux et que l'écart d'âge, passé la majorité, ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre quelques années plus tôt que Minerva McGonagall avait longtemps fréquenté un homme de vingt ans son cadet.

Ni Ron ni Neville n'avaient compris pourquoi cela faisait autant rire les Né-moldus de la bande. Par contre, Dean et lui avaient le plus grand mal à rester sérieux en sa présence depuis. Tous l'imaginaient en caricature de couguar et cela lui allait tellement mal…

Quand Hermione, avec son légendaire sérieux, avait fait remarquer que le couguar était aussi un félin, comme son animagus. A cette remarque, ils avaient définitivement perdu l'ensemble des Sang-Purs de leur bande, néanmoins cela avait fait redoubler l'hilarité des autres qui avaient compris l'allusion.

Il savait, donc, très bien que c'était quelque chose de normal dans la société sorcière et même si cela lui semblait personnellement étrange, son opinion restait largement minoritaire.

Pour être honnête, en dehors de la blague, il aurait été heureux que McGo ait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Depuis la Bataille Finale, il ne l'avait jamais vue avec quiconque et cela lui rappelait parfaitement que s'il avait entendu parler des conjoints de certains de ses autres professeurs, il n'avait jamais rien entendu à son propos. Il s'était toujours demandé si elle n'avait pas été veuve très jeune.

Néanmoins, elle n'était pas la personne à qui Harry poserait ce genre de question. C'était un peu comme Snape. Le brun ne faisait pas partie des gens qu'il se sentait prêt à questionner sur leur vie privée. Fussent-ils décédés, comme Snape.

C'est ainsi que samedi arriva et que l'excitation de Harry augmenta encore. Il devait l'admettre. Se faire courtiser ainsi était absolument merveilleux. Il adorait cela.

Il n'avait encore rien dit à Ron et Hermione, même si les questions qu'il avait posées sur la « pierre magique » leur avaient certainement mis la puce à l'oreille. Néanmoins, Neville était passé manger la veille et il lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était étonné de le voir aussi bien, alors que ce n'était pas sa semaine avec les enfants.

Ses amis avaient depuis bien longtemps remarqué qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme quand ceux-ci n'étaient pas là. Et là, le vent de nouveauté que faisait souffler son mystérieux admirateur semblait être de plus en plus visible.

Pour autant, il n'avait pas encore envie de partager cela. Il voulait garder son jardin secret, encore pour un temps. Alors il lui avait dit la vérité, qu'il se passait peut-être quelque chose, mais qu'il en parlerait en temps utile. Son ami ne l'avait pas plus poussé mais clairement sa curiosité avait été piquée.

C'est ainsi qu'il écarta tout son courrier, sans même y jeter un regard, pour trouver l'enveloppe rouge. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre d'avoir avalé son café du matin ou même d'avoir grignoté quelque chose.

Il était impatient de voir ce que son inconnu lui avait répondu.

« _Harry,_

_Je ne pensais pas que vous saisiriez la première occasion pour me répondre. Pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas ce que je pensais. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravi que cela vous plaise._

_De mon côté, votre réponse m'a donné beaucoup de bonheur. Et ce n'est pas uniquement parce que vous avez apprécié mon opéra préféré, vous savez. Je souhaite que vous preniez conscience que vous êtes précieux pour moi. Non pas pour vos exploits adolescents –même si comme bien des gens, je vous en sois gré à vous et vos amis-, mais pour vous-même._

_Peut-être que ce que je vais vous dire va un peu vous effrayer, mais, je vous en conjure, ne prenez pas peur. Je sais qui vous êtes réellement, au-delà de l'image que la presse souhaite donner de vous._

_Je sais que vous haïssez justement cette image, que rien ne vous plait plus qu'une soirée entre amis et que vous fuiriez toutes ces soirées au Ministère pour célébrer les morts de la Grande Guerre si vous n'étiez pas fermement convaincu que vous devez le faire._

_Je crois que la majorité des gens ignorent tout cela. C'est pourquoi je souhaite réellement que vous me croyiez quand je vous dis que c'est vous que je courtise et non une image donnée par les journaux._

_(Est-ce que tout ce que je sais paraît aussi effrayant mis sur le papier que dans ma tête ? J'ai l'impression de passer pour un voyeur qui vous traquerait, alors qu'il n'en est rien.)_

_J'espère que le présent que je vous offre saura vous prouver que ce ne sont pas de vains mots. Faites attention, par contre, en le sortant de l'enveloppe. Il est un peu volumineux une fois sa taille normale retrouvée._

_Bien à vous,_

_Votre admirateur._ »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il fallait admettre qu'en effet, son inconnu semblait bien le connaître. Et… Ca paraissait un peu inquiétant. Néanmoins, entre son statut de « Héros du monde sorcier » et son rôle d'Auror, il était amené à croiser beaucoup de personne.

Par contre, nota-t-il, en regardant dans l'enveloppe pour en sortir son cadeau, il n'occultait pas le fait qu'il ait été aidé pour défaire Voldemort.

Ce fut une fois que le brun rendit sa taille normale à l'objet qu'il comprit ce que c'était. C'était un tableau sorcier. Il représentait Poudlard. Oh, pas l'ensemble du château. Non, juste son coin préféré dans le Parc, pas très loin du lac.

L'herbe bougeait sous un souffle invisible et au loin il voyait des adolescents jouer. C'était absolument parfait. Malheureusement, la signature du peintre était illisible. Etait-ce son admirateur qui l'avait fait lui même ? Ou avait-il commandé ceci à un professionnel ? Il n'en savait rien. Peu importe, c'était superbe.

* * *

Draco était un peu stressé en voyant arriver la réponse de Harry. Il n'était pas certain qu'il souhaite le faire après un tel cadeau mais pourtant elle était ici.

Il avait conscience que c'était un peu un quitte ou double. Il pouvait décider qu'être courtisé par un inconnu qui en savait autant sur lui n'était pas acceptable. Il avait bien remarqué que le brun n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'il soit un homme. Il avait craint que ce soit une fin de non-recevoir à ses yeux.

En réalité, il n'avait absolument pas relevé ce point. Comme si… Cela n'avait aucune importance. Il l'espérait, malgré tout, qu'un jour, ça serait ainsi, mais il n'en était rien aujourd'hui. Il supposait que Harry devait être bisexuel. Il refusait de penser que son mariage –contrairement au sien- soit factice.

Il avait épousé Astoria parce qu'il le devait. Leur mariage était totalement arrangé comme celui de ses parents. Au bout de quelques années, après la naissance de Scorpius, ils avaient tous les deux décidé de reprendre leur liberté. Père et Mère avaient été horrifiés.

Sa femme s'était installée en Italie et lui à Londres. Scorpius allait et venait à sa guise entre les deux maisons grâce à leurs cheminettes et s'ils n'avaient pas signé le divorce, ils étaient parfaitement séparés de corps.

Astoria s'était lancée dans les affaires. Elle avait ouvert une chaîne de pâtisseries qui marchait aussi bien du côté sorcier que moldu. Sa onzième boutique allait être inaugurée début Mai à Paris. Elle avait décidé d'inviter tout le gratin français et anglais.

Malgré leur séparation, Draco la soutenait dans ses affaires et il n'hésitait pas à la favoriser quand il le pouvait. Il gardait une sincère affection pour elle. Alors, c'était des mignardises de ses boutiques qu'il commandait pour ses réunions professionnelles. Il assistait à toutes ses inaugurations et ils se retrouvaient pour toutes les soirées où ils devaient être représentés. Pour autant, leur séparation était connue de tous et ils s'en accommodaient parfaitement.

Ce fut donc une fois Scorpius bordé en Italie, que Draco s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré pour ouvrir la lettre de Harry.

« _Mon cher inconnu,_

_Je crois qu'il va falloir que je vous trouve un nom. Je ne peux pas continuer à vous appeler ainsi. Surtout quand vous me connaissez aussi bien et que vos cadeaux…_

_Que dire ? Je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment vous avez pu découvrir mon endroit préféré à Poudlard. C'est la chose la plus étonnante de votre lettre, je crois. Surtout que cette peinture est magnifique._

_Est-il de vous ? Son réalisme est tellement impressionnant. J'ai l'impression d'être au milieu du Parc. C'est très très impressionnant. Et je sais que je me répète, mais comprenez bien que je suis encore sous le choc._

_Je l'ai accroché dans mon salon. J'y passe beaucoup de temps, alors je vais pouvoir en profiter autant que possible._

_Je vous suis aussi gré de vous souvenir que la fin de la guerre n'a pas été que de mon fait. Bien peu s'en souviennent, alors que certains sont morts pour cela, d'autres ont été torturés et ils sont bien souvent occultés. Alors qu'ils sont de vrais héros, eux aussi._

_Il y a tant de héros oubliés dans cette guerre…_

_Enfin, ne me lancez pas trop sur la question. J'ai beaucoup de regrets et j'ai beaucoup trop de choses à dire._

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce que je vous ais joint._

_Harry._

Draco regarda, curieux, ce qui restait dans l'enveloppe. C'était un livre avec un petit mot de la main de Harry.

_C'est mon livre préféré. J'espère qu'il vous donnera du bon temps à vous aussi._

Soulevant le papier, il regarda la couverture. _« La porte étroite »_ d'André Gide. Un classique français. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le brun avait bon goût.

Et il lui avait offert un cadeau. Ne pas glousser. Ne pas glousser. Après tout il était un adulte. N'est-ce pas ?

Tout cela n'empêcha pas Draco de se coucher avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

A suivre…

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


	6. 29 Mars 2014

**Titre :** 52 semaines avant le début

**Chapitre :** 6/52

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco un jour

**Résumé :** Une mystérieuse lettre vient rompre le quotidien de Harry. Quelqu'un a décidé de le courtiser.

**Bêta :** Azh'

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Harry ne trépignait pas. Jamais. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était un homme adulte. Hermione avait décidé de passer le voir avec ses deux enfants. Elle avait aussi décidé qu'il avait envie de participer avec elle à la création de bocaux d'ail confit.

Il appréciait l'attention mais, il n'avait pas prévu que son amie resterait jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit pour papoter. Surtout quand il savait qu'une enveloppe l'attendait dans le courrier qu'il avait posé de côté dans sa chambre quand son ex-belle-sœur était arrivée.

Et elle parlait, parlait, parlait. Il avait décroché approximativement au bout de quinze minutes.

- Il y a réellement quelque chose que je ne comprends pas…

Il se demandait ce que son inconnu pouvait bien lui avoir offert cette fois-ci. A chaque fois, il le surprenait. Ses présents étaient toujours d'une grande qualité et il tapait toujours juste. A aucun moment, il ne s'était trompé. Il se demandait réellement comment il pouvait y parvenir. C'était… Étonnant.

Au début, il avait essayé de ne pas trop penser au sexe de son inconnu.

- Et donc, là dessus, tu as Jognard qui lui répond…

Si ses nombreuses aventures lui avaient appris quelque chose, c'était que les apparences n'avaient aucunes importances. Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite que cela s'étendait aussi à sa vie sentimentale. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre qu'il ne se contentait pas de trouver esthétiquement beau un homme.

Quelques mois après son mariage avec Ginny, il avait eu une sorte de révélation, quasi divine. Il avait toujours cru jusqu'à ce jour que Neville était gay. Après tout, il ne leur avait présenté que des hommes. Il semblait parfaitement heureux avec eux.

Sauf que là, il était au bras de Hannah Abbott. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il l'embrassait, ainsi. Quand on aime les hommes, pourquoi agir ainsi avec une femme ? Il avait fini par lui parler pendant la soirée.

- Cela donne des résultats dramatiques. Imagines-tu…

Il lui avait demandé s'il voyait la jeune femme pour faire plaisir à sa grand-mère. Il savait qu'avoir des enfants était quelque chose d'important pour les familles Sang-Pures. Même si les Longbottom n'étaient pas aussi jusqu'au-boutiste qu'avaient pu l'être Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, cela n'empêchait pas que les habitudes d'être présentes.

Le brun lui avait ri au nez, comprenant parfaitement sa méprise. Il lui avait expliqué que oui, il n'avait fréquenté sérieusement quasiment que des hommes, jusqu'à présent. Sauf qu'il était aussi attiré par les femmes et qu'il avait envie de tenter l'aventure de la relation avec Hannah.

- En même temps, je me demande…

Il lui avait expliqué qu'il était bisexuel. Harry avait eu un peu honte de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, mais Neville avait haussé les épaules. Ce n'était pas ce qui le définissait et il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à signaler ce détail, parce que ce n'était que cela pour lui. Puis, quelque part, que son ami s'inquiète pour lui était plutôt touchant.

Il avait fini par réfléchir sur les propos de son ami. Il savait intellectuellement que la bisexualité existait, mais… Personne n'en parlait réellement. Il avait bien évidemment entendu des propos violents à leur égard, comme quoi c'était des monstres ou des pervers. Néanmoins, il se souvenait parfaitement bien que les Dursley pensaient de même de lui.

Et même s'il y avait cru, il ne connaissait personne de plus droit, de plus honnête que Neville. Alors, ce genre de préjugés ne risquait pas de le toucher. Par contre… il avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait fait gamberger : que ce qui lui importait réellement, c'était la personne en face et pas son sexe.

Au bout de quelques semaines, il avait fini dans le salon de Neville et il avait parlé avec lui. Le fait qu'il se posait des questions sur lui-même. Ça n'avait pas été une révélation du jour au lendemain. Il avait mis du temps avant de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Nev' ne l'avait pas pressé à le faire.

Il le revoyait haussant les épaules et lui demandant si mettre une étiquette sur soi était important. Cela n'en avait aucun, mais… Harry en avait i_besoin_/i.

- Et donc, là dessus, Lydia…

Il était bisexuel. Il avait mis du temps avant de comprendre, de mettre ce mot dessus. Alors, être courtisé par un homme, c'était surprenant. Mais c'était quelque chose qui lui faisait envie. Surtout qu'il… Il n'avait connu aucun homme, au-delà de simples baisers et quelques attouchements.

Cela paraîtrait certainement ridicule à… toute la bande. Mais si quelque chose se faisait avec l'inconnu, ce serait une première fois pour lui et il n'avait pas envie de la tourner en dérision.

…

…

Hormis Nev', personne ne savait qu'il était bi. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela.

- Harry ! Tu m'écoutes ? Lui demanda, excédée, Hermione, qui semblait vouloir attirer son attention depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Désolé, 'Mione, répondit-il l'air embarrassé. La semaine a été longue et je suis crevé.

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a que cela ? Le questionna-t-elle. Tu sembles ailleurs depuis quelques semaines.

- Rien de grave. Je pense juste à des choses, à regarder vers l'avenir, plutôt que me lamenter sur le passé. Avancer, quoi.

- Tant mieux alors. Ça m'inquiétait de te voir dépérir comme une plante sans soleil, quand les enfants étaient chez Ginny et je peux te dire que je n'étais pas la seule personne dans ce cas. Pire, il ne te restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que des sanctions ne soient prises, ajouta son amie, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Qui, ça, 'Mione ? Non ! 'Mione, ne pars pas comme ça ! 'MIONE ! Finit-il par lui hurler après en entendant le bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

Néanmoins, son départ voulait dire qu'il était libre d'aller lire sa lettre de la semaine. Même s'il s'inquiétait un peu de qui était cette autre personne –que le Ciel l'entende et que ce ne soit pas Molly- à cet instant, la question avait peut d'intérêt.

Se glissant entre les oreillers de son lit, il décacheta l'enveloppe.

« _Harry,_

_Vous avez un choix très sûr en matière de littérature. Je ne connaissais pas l'ouvrage que vous m'avez envoyé, néanmoins, j'aime beaucoup Gide pour ma part. Je viens d'une famille où nous sommes dans les affaires depuis plusieurs générations. Très tôt, j'ai appris le français et cet auteur a fait partie des classiques francophones que j'ai rapidement appris à lire dans le texte._

_Je dois reconnaître que votre préférence m'a étonné. Je vous imaginais plutôt amateur de Tolkien. Je ne pensais pas que pour vous découvrir à moi vous commenceriez par un livre._

_Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le commencer –je garde cela pour samedi, quand vous trouverez cette lettre et que j'essayerai de me contenir dans l'attente d'un mot de vous. Car oui, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. Je trépigne quelque peu d'impatience dans l'attente de vos réponses._

_Rien ne vous y oblige, mais sachez que chacune d'elles me comble._

_Pour répondre à votre question, non, la peinture n'est pas de moi. J'ai appris très tôt –au même titre que toute une série de choses parfaitement inutiles- à dessiner, mais je suis très loin d'avoir l'habilité de l'artiste qui en est à l'origine._

_Je possède plusieurs de ses toiles, dont certaines représentent des personnes auxquelles je tiens beaucoup, et toutes sont aussi marquantes que celle-ci. C'est un artiste Né-moldu qui anime rarement ses peintures, mais qui a beaucoup de talent. Il m'a été présenté par une amie à qui il est fiancé._

_Enfin, quant à me nommer… Je vous laisse choisir ce qui vous paraîtra adéquat. Prenez votre temps._

_Voyez, comme vous avez été vous même audacieux dans votre choix, je me permet de vous proposer un défi à relever de votre côté. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Votre admirateur._

_P.S. Chaque pierre, fusse un gravillon, a son importance quand il est question de détruire un tel monstre. Ceux qui l'oublient sont ceux qui n'ont pas eu à regarder sa folie en face._ »

Cette lettre était certainement la plus longue qu'il ait reçu jusqu'à maintenant. Quant à sa remarque de fin… Harry avait bien idée de ce qu'elle signifiait. Son admirateur secret avait certainement été victime de Voldemort, d'une manière ou d'une autre ; mais une victime qui avait eu à le regarder droit dans les yeux, pas juste quelqu'un qui avait subi sans jamais rien voir.

Faisant glisser le contenu de l'enveloppe dans sa main, Harry découvrit un carnet. Fronçant les sourcils, il l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, les feuilles étaient de couleurs différentes et sur chacune d'entre elles, des instructions étaient données pour faire un origami avec.

* * *

Draco regarda l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans les mains. Le dernier cadeau qu'il avait envoyé à Harry avait été un pari. Rien ne lui permettait de savoir s'il apprécierait cela. C'était… Aventureux.

Pourtant, autant dire que ce n'était pas son style. Mais il avait eu une inspiration au dernier moment. Ce qu'il avait prévu de lui envoyer attendra une semaine de plus. Quand il avait vu ce carnet sur le bureau de son assistant, il avait eu la conviction que le brun l'adorerait.

Cela n'empêchait pas que là, il était un peu stressé à l'idée d'ouvrir le pli.

C'était la première fois qu'il courtisait réellement quelqu'un. À Poudlard, il n'avait pas eu la tête à cela et on lui avait demandé de s'afficher avec des femmes. Une fois, arrivé à l'âge adulte, il y avait eu son mariage arrangé. Même s'il avait essayé de faire montre d'attentions, cela n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il faisait aujourd'hui.

Inspirant un grand coup, il finit par ouvrir l'enveloppe.

« _Mon cher inconnu,_

_Vous êtes… Plein de surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. C'est original et complètement addictif à la fois. Mes collègues au bureau ont commencé à me demander si je suis drogué aux origamis._

_Je ne vous cacherai pas que ce que vos parents semblent vous avoir appris m'a étonné. Néanmoins, je dois vous avouer que j'aime beaucoup le français. Je trouve que c'est une langue qui a beaucoup de charme et de… Disons que cela fait fondre quelque chose en moi. Peut-être pourrez vous me faire le plaisir de me lire un texte dans cette langue ?_

_Par contre, je ne vous promets pas d'être capable de bien me tenir._

_Vous me dites si peu de choses sur vous. Je commence à devenir curieux. J'aimerais tant mieux vous connaître. Acceptez-vous de répondre à une question à chaque lettre ? Je répondrai moi aussi à celle-ci._

_Si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais savoir quel est votre sport préféré. J'ai été éduqué du côté moldu, comme vous devez le savoir, mais malgré tout, j'ai fini par tomber totalement amoureux de Quidditch. J'aime la liberté que voler procure. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je connaissais avant._

_J'espère qu'un jour vous me présenterez l'artiste à l'origine de ce tableau. J'aimerais beaucoup le présenter à un de mes amis qui lui aussi est dessinateur. Je suis certain qu'ils auraient beaucoup de choses à se dire._

_Il faut que je vous avoue une dernière chose. Je ne sais pas si vous parfumez vos lettres ou si c'est un hasard, mais elles sentent votre eau de Cologne. Et cela me trouble beaucoup. Mon meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, porte exactement la même._

_Les premières fois, je me suis demandée si cela était une plaisanterie de sa part. Mais… Depuis, quand je sens maintenant cette odeur, je pense à vous. Et cela me fait profondément bizarre de la sentir sur lui. Voyez comme les choses changent bien vite._

_A bientôt,_

_Harry._ »

Draco sortit le papier qui restait dans l'enveloppe. L'idée de porter le même parfum que Weasley était… étonnante. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, il se retrouverait à avoir les mêmes intérêts que lui. Néanmoins, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait bon goût. Comme lui.

Un sourire monta à ses lèvres en découvrant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Un origami en forme de rose, que Harry avait pris la peine de colorer.

Il lui offrait des fleurs.

Potter commençait peut-être lui aussi à chercher à le séduire. C'était déjà fait, mais… Il appréciait l'attention.

Il allait définitivement la poser sur son bureau. Les premières fleurs qu'on lui offrait.

A suivre…

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


	7. 5 Avril 2014

**Titre :** 52 semaines avant le début

**Chapitre :** 7/52

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco un jour

**Résumé :** Une mystérieuse lettre vient rompre le quotidien de Harry. Quelqu'un a décidé de le courtiser.

**Bêta :** Azh'

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

La semaine s'était étrangement étendue. Depuis le début des lettres mystères, c'était une première. Habituellement, l'excitation de l'attente faisait courir la semaine et son travail ne lui laissait pas le moindre répit. Pourtant cette semaine rien ne s'était passé comme cela aurait dû se passer.

Au bureau des Aurors, cela avait été le calme plat. Harry était même à jour dans ses rapports et il avait commencé à faire son tri de printemps entre les affaires bouclées qui devaient descendre aux archives et celles toujours en cours qui devaient rester sur son bureau.

D'un autre côté, il avait profité de toute la semaine du cadeau de son anonyme. Il soupçonnait que ce soit cela qui le rende un peu plus patient –même si ce n'était pas si probant-, mais il n'en mettrait pas pour autant sa main à couper. Il fallait être honnête. La possibilité qu'il avait aujourd'hui de lui répondre rendait le temps moins long à attendre.

Il hésitait encore sur la manière d'appeler son admirateur. Il avait bien compris que le nom qu'il choisirait serait important. Il aurait pu le pousser à avouer ou lancer un sort pour suivre la chouette. Néanmoins, cela serait la meilleure manière de ne plus jamais entendre parler de lui.

Et Harry avait très envie de continuer à entendre parler de lui. C'était peut-être un peu égoïste de sa part, mais cela lui donnait envie de… En fait, c'était certainement trop tôt pour le dire, mais il y avait un quelque chose dans ses lettres qui le séduisait.

Il semblait attentif et agréable. Il avait l'air un peu vieux jeu dans sa manière de le courtiser, mais ça lui plaisait. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il pourrait faire si c'était le cas pour tout. Enfin, pour l'instant, il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse se faire une idée claire, car lui-même semblait un peu ampoulé dans ses réponses.

Quoi qu'il en était, il fut surprit de ne rien trouver dans son courrier le Samedi matin. Ses enfants étaient là et James et Albus étaient en train de se disputer. Alors, il n'avait pas exactement la tête à cela. Il voulait impérativement éviter toute bagarre. C'était arrivé par le passé et il n'y avait eu absolument aucun vainqueur.

Il savait bien que son aîné narguait son cadet et que ce dernier avait un peu du mal avec le concept de patience ou le fait d'ignorer ces provocations. Il allait sur ses huit ans et ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela. Il espérait pourtant que cela s'améliore avec le temps, car sinon, ses années à Poudlard allaient être très longues pour Ginny et lui.

Ce ne fut qu'à 16h qu'il s'inquiéta réellement. Avait-il fait un faux pas ? Il ne lui semblait pas, malgré tout, il n'était pas dans la tête de son mystérieux admirateur. Etait-ce l'idée des questions qui lui posait problème ? Il espérait que non, car il avait réellement envi d'en savoir plus sur lui.

Laissant cela de côté, il commença à préparer les sacs de ses enfants. Même si lui et son ex-femme avaient tous les deux de quoi occuper et habiller leurs enfants, certaines choses allaient d'une maison à l'autre. Il y avait par exemple les doudous, les livres du moment et surtout les devoirs de l'école. A l'origine, ils pensaient les mettre à l'école moldue, mais ils avaient du mal à cacher leur magie instinctive et très rapidement, Molly s'était proposée pour leur faire l'école chez elle. Depuis, ils jonglaient entre les leçons de leur grand-mère et ceux d'une ancienne institutrice cracmole.

Ils avaient classe avec leurs cousins et c'était des plus folklorique, mais Harry était plus que ravi de ne pas avoir à gérer quoi que ce soit dans cette histoire. Néanmoins, il fallait pour autant trimballer le reste des affaires, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire avec ses trois enfants.

Ce fut une fois arrivé dans la chambre de Lily qu'il comprit sa grave erreur. Sa fille s'était levée avant lui et elle était arrivée à un âge où elle pouvait parfaitement se lever pour prendre un verre d'eau ou dessiner sur le canapé sans une surveillance particulière.

Elle allait sur ses cinq ans et il n'avait pas été étonné de la trouver déjà debout le matin même en arrivant au rez-de-chaussée de sa maison. Il aurait par contre dû s'inquiéter de la non-apparition de sa lettre hebdomadaire. Car il aurait pu attendre longtemps. L'enveloppe était posée au milieu des jouets de sa petite dernière.

Après plusieurs très longues minutes d'échange avec celle-ci, il était indéniable qu'elle ne comprenait pas le concept de la vie privée et qu'elle semblait partir du principe que tout ce qui lui plaisait était à elle. Heureusement, son admirateur secret avait visiblement posé un sort sur son courrier empêchant qu'il soit ouvert par un autre que lui. Ceci était une excellente initiative.

Après avoir rendu ses enfants à leur mère et avoir savouré le bonheur d'une maison calme, il s'installa sur le canapé pour parcourir la lettre qui l'attendait.

« _Harry,_

_Votre rose m'a beaucoup plu et elle m'a touché. Elle est sur mon bureau personnel depuis que vous me l'avez envoyée. Mes secrétaires se demandent qui me l'a offerte, mais ils ne semblent pas décidés à me poser la question. Pour l'instant, je fais durer le suspense. Et ce n'est pas uniquement par cruauté envers eux. Je vous avouerai que je ne sais pas encore exactement quelle réponse je pourrais leur donner sans mentir._

_Enfin, d'ici à ce qu'ils me parlent de cela, je crois que j'ai encore un peu de temps._

_Vous devez savoir que ce n'est pas parce que je vous courtise comme un gentleman que je désire rester chaste avec vous, si vous êtes d'accord le jour où je me présenterai à vous. Alors, ne vous étonnez pas trop que je finisse par vous parler en français, le jour où nous rencontrerons, si cela vous fait tant d'effet !_

_Je répondrai avec plaisir à toutes vos questions. Quant à mon sport préféré, c'est moi aussi le Quidditch. Mes parents étaient tous deux sorciers et je l'ai connu cela dès l'enfance. J'ai appris très tôt à jouer et voler reste l'un de mes plaisirs d'adulte. Il est difficile de concilier ma vie professionnelle et le plaisir des parties entre amis au fil de la semaine, mais j'essaye de monter sur un balai plusieurs fois par mois._

_Cela fait le bonheur de plusieurs de mes amis jeunes parents –ou futurs parents, certains n'ont aucuns scrupules à m'extorquer la promesse des années avant la naissance de leurs enfants- qui trouvent que je fais un excellent professeur pour leur progéniture. Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils s'y retrouvent, car j'ai tendance à être strict, mais il faut reconnaître qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a –encore- eu à finir à Sainte Mangouste. Je suppose que cela compense._

_Quant aux lettres et leur parfum… Non, ce n'est pas volontaire. Je m'en sers comme friction sur les jambes et les bras en fin de journée. Et comme c'est généralement la dernière chose que je fasse avant de vous écrire, je suppose que l'odeur doit imprégner le papier. Est-ce que cela vous dérange ?_

_J'ignorais, par contre, que Ronald Weasley utilisait la même. C'est… Surprenant. Je ne pensais pas que nous ayons un point commun. Néanmoins, je suppose que c'était à attendre. Cette eau de Cologne est assez connue dans le monde sorcier et cela n'a au final rien d'étonnant que l'un de vos proches l'utilise lui aussi._

_Je suppose que le présent que je vous offre aujourd'hui nécessite quelques explications. C'est une plume qui –j'espère- pourra vous aider à rédiger vos rapports d'Auror. Si vous pensez à un souvenir, elle rédigera l'ensemble des détails d'une manière factuelle. Elle peut même transcrire des détails que vous n'avez pas conscience de connaître. J'espère que cela saura vous plaire._

_Bien à vous,_

_Votre admirateur._ »

Harry avait hâte de tester cette plume. C'était un cadeau plus que surprenant. Néanmoins… Il avait une fête à finir d'organiser ! En effet, c'était l'anniversaire de Teddy et il avait promis à sa grand-mère d'héberger la fête chez lui. Alors, il lui restait du ménage à faire !

* * *

Teddy semblait ravi de son anniversaire. Il était heureux que son filleul profite de ce jour-là. Il savait que ses parents lui manquaient, alors que ce soit lui ou Andromeda, ils essayaient tous les deux de lui apporter le maximum. Même s'ils ne les remplaçaient pas.

Il avait élevé le gamin avec Andromeda et celui-ci avait donc une quantité d'oncles et de tantes de cœur, qui représentait largement toute la fine équipe des Gryffindors de Poudlard.

- Hé, mon pote, l'interpella Dean, tu l'as trouvé où ce tableau ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers la toile que son ami lui indiquait.

- On me l'a offert. J'étais sûr qu'il te plairait. Je ne sais rien sur le peintre, mais je suis en train d'extorquer la promesse qu'on me le présente.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- C'est qui qui te l'a offert ? Parce qu'il est drôlement chouette et qu'il ne doit pas être donné, remarqua le brun.

- C'est compliqué, commença Harry, avant de continuer. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à 'Mione et Ron, mais… Il se pourrait que quelqu'un me courtise depuis quelques semaines. Tu gardes cela pour toi, pour le moment ?

Dean hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Draco n'avait pas prévu de recevoir quelqu'un ce soir, sachant que normalement, il devrait avoir la réponse de Harry. Jusqu'à présent, il les avait toujours reçues le mardi. Alors, il avait eu une moue très claire quand son elfe de maison lui avait annoncé en même temps l'arrivée de son courrier et un invité.

Faisant signe de le laisser entrer, il commença à fouiller dans la pile d'enveloppes et de journaux qui venait d'apparaître.

- Draco, je pense que ce que tu cherches est en bas. Je reconnais son écriture catastrophique, l'interpella son invité.

Sursautant, le blond foudroya du regard Dean Thomas qui se tenait face à lui.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il avant de récupérer la dudite lettre.

- C'est dommage, ça. Parce qu'il m'est arrivé un truc i_dingue/i_ ce week-end à l'anniversaire de Teddy, continua-t-il en s'installant sur le fauteuil devant lui sans plus attendre. Harry avait le tableau que j'ai peint pour toi ! Tu sais, celui qui devait aller dans ta chambre… Et le pire, c'est qu'il m'a avoué que c'était quelqu'un qui le draguait qui le lui avait offert !

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement très clair sur le fond de sa pensée, avant de daigner répondre au petit-ami de sa meilleure amie.

- Je… Débuta-t-il.

- Tu vois pas de quoi je parle, j'ai bien compris, Draco, l'interrompit Dean.

- Je ne le drague pas, reprit-il avec un air encore plus renfrogné. Mais il se pourrait que je le courtise.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes niais, chez les Slytherins, des fois… Tu le dragues, quoi.

Le peintre était absolument hilare. Il commençait à connaître Draco. Il était une sorte de frère pour Pansy et de fait, il devait bien plus le fréquenter que ce qu'il avait envisagé à Poudlard. Il était devenu supportable avec le temps, mais il restait profondément vieux-jeu.

- Bon, tu as prévu quoi ? Réellement aller jusqu'au bout de ta drague ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais entamé de le i_courtiser_/i sinon ?

- Parce que des fois, tu t'ennuies, Malfoy et que tu as besoin d'être occupé.

Le blond le foudroya du regard. Il passait trop de temps avec Pansy si elle déteignait sur lui à ce point.

- Bon, je vais te laisser lire ton courrier, mais sois sage. J'ai pas envie de vous récupérer tous les deux en miettes, ajouta-t-il en ébouriffant un peu les cheveux de son ami.

Son air de chaton pas satisfait était un véritable plaisir à voir, alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. Draco Malfoy n'était pas aussi mature ou sérieux, que ce qu'il s'obstinait à faire croire au reste du monde.

« _William,_

_J'ai décidé de vous appeler, ainsi, en hommage à William Turner. C'est un peintre que j'aime beaucoup et dont les peintures de mer déchaînée me touchent profondément. Il y a quelque chose de terriblement animal dans ce qu'il fait. J'ai l'impression que ses peintures me parlent._

_Enfin, trêves de bavardage sur ce choix. S'il ne vous convient pas, sachez qu'il vous faudra vous en prendre uniquement à vous-même et me proposer un autre nom plus… Pertinent à votre goût._

_Vous avez plusieurs secrétaires ? Dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas Kingsley. Parce qu'il est la seule personne que je connaisse qui ait plusieurs secrétaires et… J'avoue que j'ai du mal à l'imaginer faisant m'écrivant. Et King est marié, en plus d'être l'actuel Premier Ministre. Et amoureux de sa femme, je crois._

_Par contre, je prends bonne note que vous semblez aimer jouer avec eux. Parlez-moi d'eux. Je suis convaincu qu'ils ont une histoire passionnante. Je dois vous avouer que j'adorerais alimenter la rumeur avec vous._

_Quant à la réponse que vous devriez leur donner… La personne que vous séduisez et qui… Apprécie de l'être ?_

_Pour votre attitude… Je ne suis pas réellement triste ou choqué que vous n'agissiez pas toujours comme un gentleman. J'ai bien compris que vous cherchiez à me séduire dans l'optique d'une relation et je n'imagine pas vivre dans une relation où nous serions que chaste._

_Je sais que certains sont heureux ainsi, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne veux pas que l'union intellectuelle. Je sais que cela pourrait choquer bien des gens qui m'imaginent encore enfant, chaste et pur, mais il m'a fallu m'exercer pour avoir mes trois enfants. Et je ne veux certainement pas perdre tout le bénéfice de cet entraînement. _

_Passons à la deuxième question. Un peu plus personnelle que la dernière fois. Quelle est votre couleur préférée ?_

_J'aime beaucoup le vert pour ma part. Je sais que beaucoup de personnes associe cette couleur aux Slytherins, mais j'ai tendance à y voir l'espoir et surtout la couleur du printemps. C'est certainement naïf, mais c'est ainsi que je le vois. Il me semble que certaines personnes oublient cela. Il y a quelque chose de poétique à cette couleur._

_Je vais vous avouer un secret intime. Ma chambre est vert d'eau. Je trouve cette couleur très reposante et parfaite pour cette pièce qui n'appartient qu'à moi. Les autres sont colonisées par mes enfants et mes amis, mais elle, elle n'est qu'à moi. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être à l'épreuve de mes minis monstres. C'est là où la majorité de vos cadeaux sont. A l'abri d'eux._

_Cela fait un peu… vieux jeu d'utiliser l'eau de Cologne comme friction. Ron s'en sert uniquement comme parfum. Néanmoins… Je dois reconnaître que le fait que vous ne fassiez rien comme les autres donne une saveur particulière à tout cela._

_Cela prend un goût bien plus délicat et romantique. Cela me fait me sentir désirer pour moi-même et non pour mon nom ou ma célébrité. Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas. J'ai l'impression de revenir à mes vingt ans, avec vous. A une période d'insouciance, qui commence à être lointaine. J'aime beaucoup cette sensation, vous savez._

_Alors, non. Cela ne me dérange pas du tout que vos lettres soient comme… parfumées. Je les range dans un coffret dans ma chambre et quand je l'ouvre, c'est un peu vous que je sens._

_Je n'ai pas encore eu la possibilité de tester votre cadeau. Samedi soir, je recevais pour l'anniversaire de mon filleul et j'ai été appelé sur une affaire le lendemain. J'ai à peine eu le temps de m'isoler pour écrire cette lettre. Et j'admettrai que je me fais violence pour ne pas m'endormir sur le bureau._

_Je n'écris déjà pas très bien en temps normal, mais j'ai peur que cette fois-ci la fatigue ne me rende presque illisible. Sachez que je vous plains par avance de devoir me déchiffrer._

_Surtout que votre présent de cette semaine a failli ne jamais être reçu. Ma fille a trouvé la couleur de votre enveloppe merveilleuse, alors elle se l'était appropriée. Heureusement, elle ne l'a pas ouverte._

_Cependant, je me demande si votre plume pourrait me permettre d'avoir une meilleure vision de souvenirs anciens. J'ai… Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître possible, je n'ai que quelques souvenirs de ma première année. Toutefois, ils sont épars et fuguasses. J'espérais que peut-être votre plume me permettrait d'en savoir plus. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Je ne sais pas que pourrait être votre souhait, si on vous donnait la possibilité d'en réaliser un de votre choix. Néanmoins, permettez-moi de vous aider à réussir à le faire. On dit que si vous en faites mille, votre souhait sera réalisé._

_Permettez-moi de vous offrir le premier._

_A bientôt,_

_Harry._ »

Draco pâlit en découvrant le présent à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe. C'était une grue en papier. Exactement les mêmes que celles qu'il avait tant et tant eu l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il était adolescent, à Poudlard.

Il se souvenait encore de la fois où il avait envoyé un de ses exemplaires à Harry. Et là, aujourd'hui, sans qu'il n'en sache rien, ce dernier lui renvoyait cette faveur. Une seconde, il se demanda si Dean n'avait pas tout avoué à son ami ou si celui-ci n'avait pas compris à sa réaction ce qu'il en était réellement. Pourtant… Pourtant, il en doutait, car ce ne serait pas ainsi que le brun agirait. Il serait venu le voir en personne pour le confronter.

Il ne connaissait pas les faux-semblants et cette coïncidence n'était que cela, au final. Une simple et étrange coïncidence…

A suivre...

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


	8. 12 Avril 2014

**Titre :** 52 semaines avant le début

**Chapitre :** 8/52

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco un jour

**Résumé :** Une mystérieuse lettre vient rompre le quotidien de Harry. Quelqu'un a décidé de le courtiser.

**Bêta :** Azh'

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Harry avait passé la semaine à se demander ce qu'il allait faire à propos de son admirateur. Il aurait aimé le garder encore un peu secret, mais pour autant… Il avait aussi envie de partager tout cela avec ses amis.

Le fait d'en parler avec Dean avait en quelque sorte ouvert la boite de Pandore. Tant qu'il n'en avait rien dit à personne, ça avait été simple de tenir ses amis à l'écart, mais là, c'était bien différent. Et Dean n'avait été qu'un déclencheur.

C'est pour cela que le Vendredi soir, il avait invité Ron et Hermione à déjeuner. Il n'avait pas ses enfants, Molly garderait ceux de ses amis et ils pourraient parler librement.

Il avait prévu de leur faire un rôti de veau accompagné d'un simple gratin de pommes de terre, avant de finir sur une tarte aux fruits. Rien de bien compliqué. Il aimait cuisiner et c'était un de ses plaisirs dans la vie de pouvoir recevoir ses proches autour d'un bon repas qu'il avait préparé lui-même.

Sans aucune surprise, Hermione arriva parfaitement à l'heure, alors que Ron –s'il la suivait- semblait avoir été traîné par sa femme et arrêté dans ce qu'il faisait.

C'était une blague récurrente entre eux. Quand 'Mione voyait arriver l'heure d'un rendez-vous, elle avait tendance à devenir assez… martiale et à ordonner à son mari de tout stopper et de la suivre.

Ronald avait l'habitude depuis longtemps de cette façon de faire et ne s'en formalisait plus. Il savait très bien que c'était sa manière de lui montrer qu'elle s'inquiétait. C'était qui elle était et une des raisons pour laquelle il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Il avait toujours été entouré de femmes fortes, qui savaient ce qu'elles voulaient, qui n'étaient pas dépendantes des hommes autour d'elles. Il ne voulait pas que sa propre épouse soit différente.

A l'arrivée du dessert, Ron, qui avait été patient jusque là, finit par mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- Alors, est-ce que tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu nous as demandé de venir ?

Le brun éclata de rire. Si son ami était plus subtil une fois sorti de l'adolescence, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il était toujours aussi direct.

- En fait, je dois vous parler de plusieurs trucs, commença le brun.

Hermione lui fit signe de continuer, qu'ils l'écoutaient.

- Je… En fait, je reçois depuis bientôt deux mois des cadeaux de quelqu'un qui souhaite me courtiser. En fait, demain, ça fera deux mois.

En même temps que Harry parfait, il se rendait compte que son pire tic de langage ressortait à cet instant. Au tout début de sa formation d'Auror, ils avaient découvert la joie du témoignage devant un tribunal.

Très rapidement, leurs mauvaises habitudes avaient été visibles et leurs instructeurs avaient essayé de leurs extraire celles-ci presque aux forceps.

Il n'empêchait que ses « en fait » trahissait parfaitement sa nervosité et Ron le savait aussi bien que lui. Hermione aussi, certainement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète, Harry ? Demanda doucement son amie.

- Je… Je sais que c'est pas forcément simple pour vous que je fréquente quelqu'un d'autre que Ginny et…

- Arrête, le stoppa immédiatement Ron. On s'en fout. Il est clair que vous n'étiez plus heureux tous les deux. Alors, c'est normal que tu cherches à être heureux ailleurs. Surtout que vous êtes divorcés tous les deux. On va pas te le reprocher.

- Même si c'est un homme ? Murmura, tout doucement, Harry.

Le roux eut l'air surpris, à cette question.

- Même si c'est un homme, mec, lui répondit-il, alors qu'Hermione lui serrait la main pour appuyer le message de son mari. Je savais pas qu'ils t'intéressaient, mais… Tant que tu es heureux, moi, ça me va.

- Tu craignais qu'on ne le prenne pas bien ? Murmura son amie.

- Je ne sais pas, fit Harry, mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas comment vous le vivriez.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Elle avait beau l'adorer, mais certaines fois, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Cela allait finir par le tuer prématurément.

- Harry Potter, le gourmanda-t-elle. Un jour, il va falloir que je t'assomme à coup de bouquins pour que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour tout.

- Bon, il est comment ce garçon ? Demanda Ron, ignorant sa femme et ses menaces envers leur ami.

- Aucune idée. Je n'ai même pas son nom.

Cela, par contre, inquiétait profondément Hermione.

- Tu es certain que ce n'est pas… Dangereux ? Le questionna-t-elle.

Harry se leva, avant de revenir dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, un papier à la main.

- Je lui fais confiance, ajouta-t-il en le lui tendant.

La brune parcourut le document ouvrant de grands yeux. Même si Ron était moins expressif, il n'en était pas moins étonné. En effet, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter vu le contenu du serment. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire des tests pour savoir qu'il était parfaitement authentique. Il pouvait sentir la vibration de la magie de là où il se trouvait.

- C'est un sorcier puissant, commenta-t-il.

Le brun hocha la tête.

- Oui et… Un peu vieux jeu, dans sa manière de me courtiser. C'est son mot. Chacun de ses cadeaux est… parfait. Une attention, qui à chaque fois est parfaite.

- C'était lui la pierre que tu nous as montré il y a quelques semaines ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- J'espère que tu vas finir par nous le présenter. Je serais curieuse de voir ce gentleman des temps modernes.

- Il utilise la même eau de Cologne que Ron. Au début, je me suis demandé, si c'était pas une plaisanterie de ta part, mec, ajouta Harry.

Le roux haussa un sourcil, étonné, sans rien rajouter, sur le moment. Néanmoins, il ne manqua pas de glisser à sa femme, alors qu'ils étaient rentrés et prêts à se mettre au lit, que c'était la seule parcelle de luxe que sa famille se permettait depuis toujours.

C'était une eau typiquement sorcière et la majorité des familles de Sang-Purs avait tendance à offrir le premier flacon à leurs garçons quand ils obtenaient leurs A.S.P.I.C.s. Il ne l'avait jamais senti sur un Né-Moldu ou un Sang-Mêlé.

Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : un membre d'une vieille famille avait eu un immense coup de cœur pour son ami. En fonction de la manière dont les choses se passeraient, il en parlerait à Harry. Hermione pensait qu'en effet, il fallait lui laisser du temps.

* * *

Harry avait été ravi de voir comme ses amis avaient bien pris cette nouvelle. Il n'aurait pas parié sur la question. Après tout, Ron était le frère de Ginny et ce n'était pas forcément simple pour lui.

Mais il n'en avait été rien. Et c'était pour lui un énorme soulagement. Attirant son courrier à lui, il resta dans son lit pour lire la lettre de son admirateur secret.

« _Harry,_

_Je crois que j'aime votre idée pour me nommer. William est un nom qui me plait beaucoup. Je dois vous avouer par avance, pour que vous ne soyez pas déçu, que vous n'avez pas trouvé mon prénom. C'est par contre, un honneur d'être nommé selon Turner._

_Oui, j'ai plusieurs secrétaires, mais je vous promets que je ne suis pas le Ministre de la Magie. Je n'ai pas grand chose en commun, physiquement avec lui, et je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas d'une femme dont je suis amoureux._

_Vous voulez que je vous parle de mes secrétaires… Soit. Ils sont trois. Deux hommes et une femme. Messieurs King et Peel et Madame Gale. Honneur aux dames. Elle est veuve depuis presque dix ans. C'est quelqu'un de très compétent, qui cancane moins que King et Peel. Par contre, en échange, elle cherche toujours à me nourrir, car je ne suis pas assez épais à son goût._

_King est… Un concept à lui tout seul. Il accumule les gaffes, avec beaucoup de bonne volonté. Je ne désespère pas qu'un jour, il ait enfin l'idée de m'informer quelques jours à l'avance sur des invitations professionnelles qu'il accepte pour moi. Je suis convaincu que c'est un ancien Pouffsouffle._

_Quant à Peel… Soyons honnête, je crois que c'est très largement mon préféré. Il est d'une efficacité redoutable. Il a le chic pour penser avant moi. Par contre, il est aussi parfaitement capable de s'allier aux deux autres pour mon « bien »._

_Voyez-vous, je ne suis qu'un pauvre patron martyrisé par ses secrétaires et qui n'a aucun pouvoir sur eux. Mais je serais ravi que vous m'aidiez à alimenter la rumeur. Je suis certain que je devrais pouvoir occuper leur attention sur d'autres choses._

_King m'a demandé s'il devait envoyer des fleurs à quelqu'un en remerciement de votre rose. (Je crois que la curiosité était en train de le tuer) Je l'ai senti prêt à se consumer quand je lui ai répondu que je m'en chargeais personnellement. Même si cela l'a confirmé que c'était, en effet, extrêmement privé comme présent. Le jour où ils deviendront courageux, ils essayeront de m'extorquer votre nom, mais c'est promis il n'en sera rien…_

_Moi aussi, Harry, je ne veux pas m'arrêter à une relation platonique. Mais je veux aussi que nous prenions notre temps pour que ni vous, ni moi ne le regrettions. Je… Je ne veux pas juste d'une relation de quelques mois._

_Aussi effrayant que cela puisse vous paraître, je veux vous séduire pour les cent prochaines années. Je veux que le jour où nous nous rencontrerons, vous n'imaginiez déjà plus vivre un jour sans moi, au même titre que je ne l'imagine plus d'ors et déjà._

_Je veux tout, Harry. Les soirs à lire à vos côtés, les matins à nous disputer et les nuits à nous aimer. Je ne veux pas d'une image sage, qui va bien à l'imaginaire des sorciers. Je veux celui que vous êtes réellement, avec vos défauts et vos qualités._

_Dites-moi que je ne vous effraye pas. Dites-moi que quitte à subir la séduction d'un inconnu, vous voulez qu'il le fasse pour toujours._

_Ma couleur préférée… Le bleu. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi. J'ai toujours aimé cette couleur, même si je la porte rarement. Elle m'apaise. Et pour ne rien vous cacher, ma chambre est de cette couleur. J'ai envisagé pendant longtemps d'avoir un plafond magique comme à Poudlard, mais j'ai fait une croix sur cette idée, il y a quelques temps._

_J'aime l'idée que votre chambre soit verte. Je n'aurais pas cru que ce soit votre couleur préférée. Je vous voyais plutôt aimer le gris. Je savais que le rouge n'avait pas votre préférence, mais je me trompais sur le détail._

_Je suis heureux que mon côté vieux jeu vous plaise. Mon éducation a été plus que classique et cela se voit dans ma manière d'agir._

_Je suppose que si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne vous courtiserais pas. Je serais rentré martial dans votre salon, exigeant votre cœur et perdant le mien face à votre vraisemblable refus. Heureusement que je ne suis pas à la mode moderne. Mon cœur ne sera pas encore maltraité._

_En réalité, je protège toutes nos lettres. Je me suis dit que vous apprécieriez que tout le monde ne puisse pas les lire et je tiens aussi à mon intimité. Ce que je vous dis, même certains de mes amis proches ne le savent pas._

_En fait, presque aucun de mes amis ne savent que je vous fais la cour. Tous ou presque m'auraient affirmé que cela serait aussi inutile qu'impossible. Vous êtes mon secret pour l'instant._

_Je ne sais pas si cette plume pourrait vous rendre des souvenirs de votre première année, mais… Je vais me renseigner. Peut-être que je peux vous aider à faire revenir des choses lointaines dans votre esprit._

_Pour la grue, je vous remercie. Je vais m'atteler à la lourde tâche de faire les 999 autres et réfléchir à mon souhait. Peut-être que je trouverais d'ici là._

_A mon tour de vous offrir un plaisir. Je suis presque certain que ce serait un péché dans beaucoup de religions, mais je crois savoir que vous êtes athée. Alors, sachez que je n'ai aucun scrupule à vous les offrir._

_Reposez-vous si vous le pouvez._

_Bien à vous,_

_William._ »

Harry regarda dans l'enveloppe, curieux de savoir ce que pouvait bien être ce cadeau hautement sulfureux, avant d'éclater de rire en découvrant une boite de chocolats fins. Elle venait de France.

Visiblement, William était un voyageur, en plus d'être le patron d'une bien plus grosse entreprise que ce qu'il laissait entendre. Et il avait bon goût, en plus, pensa-t-il alors qu'il dégustait un des carrés présents dans la boite.

* * *

Il aimait sincèrement ses amis. La majorité du temps, du moins, pensa Draco avec une once d'honnêteté. Sauf qu'avoir Pansy dans sa salon une semaine jour pour jour après son fiancé n'était pas dans la liste de ses envies du moment, pas quand Tiny, son elfe de maison, avait déposé son courrier sur le guéridon à côté de lui.

- Tu as autre chose en tête ? Lui demanda sa diablesse de meilleure amie.

- La paix dans le monde et la félicité ateinte en me prélassant dans un bon bain.

- Tu es un menteur, Draco Mauvaise Foi, lui répondit-elle, exhumant le surnom qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Tu penses à la lettre de ton Petit Pote Potty Potter…

Et avant que son ami ait le temps de réagir, elle bondit, attrapant la pile de courrier, jetant au fur et à mesure les plis qui ne l'intéressait pas. Le blond avait bondi pour la rattraper, mais celle-ci courait dans la pièce, restant inaccessible à la furie blonde.

- Pansy ! Rends-moi cela immédiatement ! S'écria-t-il alors que la jeune femme grimpait hors de sa portée, sur un guéridon.

- Est-ce que je veux savoir ? Demanda une voix dans leur dos.

Ils eurent tous les deux le temps de se retourner pour découvrir Madame Draco Malfoy dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Pans' me vole mon courrier, répondit le blond perdant une seconde des yeux la traîtresse.

Cette seconde d'inattention lui fut fatale.

- Ooooh ! Il t'appelle « William », c'est trop mignon !

* * *

La lettre était largement froissée et déclamée –avec l'aide de sa femme, cette seconde félonne- mais il avait fini par la récupérer et mettre tout le monde à la porte, écoutant à peine l'avis d'Astoria sur les différents CV pour l'enseignante de français pour leur fils.

« _William,_

_En réalité, vous êtes un immense magnat du pétrole ou quelque chose comme ça. Trois ? Réellement ? Je suis vraiment de plus en plus curieux de ce que vous faites dans la vie._

_Vous avez l'air absolument martyrisé par vos secrétaires. Je suis certain que vous pouvez porter plainte contre une telle coercition, vous forcer à manger, accumuler les gaffes et être capable de faire des choses pour votre bien. C'est au moins un aller simple pour Azkaban._

_En fait, vous me donnez envie de m'associer à eux. Seriez-vous un moineau quand il est question des repas ? Est-ce que cela cache un douloureux secret ?_

_Il faut que vous sachiez que je suis, moi même, un passionné de cuisine. Ce que j'ai joint à cette lettre, en est, je crois, la preuve._

_Dites-moi ce que vos secrétaires en penseront quand ils le verront… Je suis curieux._

_Vous disiez que votre envie de relation longue durée pourrait m'effrayer. Au contraire. Parce que je suis d'accord avec vous. Je n'envisage pas une relation de quelques semaines._

_Je suis un Gryffindor. Nous avons tendance à vouloir tout ou rien. C'est très rassurant de savoir que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Je veux un compagnon d'une vie, pas d'une nuit._

_Je pensais l'avoir trouvé dans mon mariage, mais ça n'a visiblement pas été le cas. Pour autant, je ne désespère pas de le trouver d'ici là. Nos échanges me laissent espérer que j'ai peut-être trouvé la bonne personne. Je croise les doigts pour que cela continue. Je me sens bien avec vous._

_Je veux partager les joies et les peines avec mon compagnon. Je veux pouvoir parler des horreurs qui émaillent mon passé et des bonheurs qui apparaîtront dans notre futur. Et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mon passé est compliqué et très loin d'être drôle._

_Ma question de cette semaine portera sur la cuisine. Quel est votre plat préféré ? Moi, j'ai un faible pour les scones. J'ai appris avec l'arrivée à l'âge adulte à en profiter avec du thé. Avant cela, je ne sais pas véritablement ce que j'aimais ou non. Mais c'est une gourmandise que j'aime aujourd'hui._

_Pour ne rien vous cacher, c'est ce que je suis en train de manger, alors que je vous écris._

_Il est certain que si vous exigiez de moi mon cœur, je ne vous répondrai jamais par la positive. Mais là, vous faites le nécessaire pour me le voler petit à petit. Je crois que vous faites le nécessaire pour vous infiltrer dans ma vie sans que j'ai envie de vous en extraire._

_Alors, vous avez parfaitement raison d'être vieux jeu avec moi. Par contre, sachez que je pourrais me révolter de temps en temps. Je ne suis pas très doué pour obéir et rester dans les clous._

_Merci de protéger vos lettres. Continuez. Voulez-vous que je fasse de même avec les vôtres ? Je suis bien en peine de dire si vous vivez seul, si vous avez un colocataire ou des enfants… Dites m'en plus. S'il vous plaît ? (Je suis certain que cela plait à votre bonne éducation)._

_J'adore être votre vilain petit secret. Cela sonne définitivement pervers, même s'il n'y a aucune raison. Pour l'instant. Gardez-moi bien au chaud, William…_

_J'ai essayé votre plume, avec l'enquête sur laquelle je suis actuellement et… Elle est impressionnante. Je crois que je vais l'adorer._

_Quant à vos chocolats, je les déguste dans mon lit. J'avais envie de vous attirer dans mon lit dès maintenant. J'espère que je ne vous choque pas, que je sois un homme facile pour vous ?_

_A bientôt,_

_Harry._

_P.S. J'ai fait des nuits de plus de dix heures, ce week-end. Je crois que j'ai atteint mon quota de repos. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_ »

Draco avait trouvé dans l'enveloppe –la chose n'avait visiblement pas intéressée sa femme et sa meilleure amie- une boite remplie de cookies faits maison en forme de cœur.

Il eut un petit sourire. C'était officiel : Harry rentrait lui aussi dans le jeu de la séduction. Et cela marchait très bien sur lui.

A suivre

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**

**(Avec un peu de chance, je devrais arriver à poster Samedi prochain, si ma vie me fiche un peu la paix d'ici lç ^_- )**


	9. 19 Avril 2014

**Titre :** 52 semaines avant le début

**Chapitre :** 9/52

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Harry Potter_

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco un jour

**Résumé :** Une mystérieuse lettre vient rompre le quotidien de Harry. Quelqu'un a décidé de le courtiser.

**Bêta :** Azh'

**Note :** Quand j'ai commencé ce projet, mon objectif était des chapitres de 1000 mots. On en est loin...

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Que dire de la semaine qui venait de passer ? Elle avait été excellente. Harry avait utilisé sa plume tous les jours et son supérieur hiérarchique était troublé de la qualité de ses rapports. Soudainement, ils devenaient bons du premier coup. Il n'allait pas lui dire l'astuce qu'il avait.

Par contre, Ron ne se privait pas de le charrier dès qu'il voyait le cadeau de son admirateur ou qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il n'avait pas totalement tort, parce que le brun laissait ses pensées courir vers son inconnu. Il se demandait à quoi il ressemblait. Etait-il grand ? Petit ? Certainement plus grand que lui, il n'en doutait pas réellement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup grandi après son départ de Poudlard et la majorité des hommes le dépassait, au même titre qu'un grand nombre de femme.

Dans le cas de Ginny, cette différence de taille l'avait toujours laissé indifférent. Après tout, ce n'était pas ce qui comptait le plus. Par contre, avec son inconnu… En fait, il aimait l'idée d'être plus petit que lui. Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant, de réconfortant. C'était irrationnel, mais… Il espérait secrètement qu'il soit comme il l'imaginait.

Vu ses propos sur l'alimentation, il se doutait que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de musclé. Au contraire, il ne devait pas être très épais. Est-ce que derrière tout cela se cachait de l'anorexie ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une autre maladie qui ressemblerait ? Il ne savait pas, mais il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il ne saurait pas quoi faire contre cette maladie.

Il avait essayé de l'interroger, sans aucune discrétion il en avait conscience, dans sa dernière lettre. Il verrait bien s'il lui répondait sur ce point. Néanmoins, il se doutait que si c'était de l'anorexie, il esquiverait la question.

Ce qui était amusant, c'était que Ron avait toujours été un fervent défenseur de sa vie privée, il avait été le premier à l'encourager à faire vérifier son courrier, mais… Avec ces courriers, il semblait être presque plus excité que lui. Il était clairement curieux de ce qui allait se passer, d'en savoir plus sur cet homme mystère.

Lundi, à son retour, il lui avait demandé quel avait été son cadeau, de quoi ils avaient parlé, … A croire qu'il était devenu une véritable commère. Il n'en était peut-être rien, mais tout de même, le changement était étonnant. Cela faisait plaisir à voir.

Au moment de lui avouer qu'il était courtisé par un homme et qu'il était attiré par eux, il n'avait pas su comment il allait réagir. Et même s'il ne l'avait pas mal pris, il ne s'attendait pas à autant de soutien et de curiosité de la part de son meilleur ami. Cela lui faisait réellement chaud au cœur. Alors, il répondait à ses questions et essayait de ne pas être trop gêné par les conclusions auxquelles il arrivait.

En effet, Ron lui avait fait remarquer que normalement, on ne parlait pas s'envoyer en l'air quand on se faisait courtiser. Du moins, pas aussi tôt. Mais eux l'avaient fait avec d'une manière très badine.

En fait… Harry n'avait pas réfléchi quand il avait abordé le sujet. Cela lui avait semblé normal, dans l'espèce de pas de deux étrange qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Il voulait que cette relation ne soit pas que sentimentale, il voulait aussi qu'elle soit physique. Il voulait porter les marques de leur amour, il voulait le sentir en lui, il voulait lui offrir le même plaisir. Celui d'être aimé et d'aimer.

Il devait aussi reconnaître qu'il se sentait bien avec William, à l'autre bout du papier. Il dégageait quelque chose de rassurant. Il ne savait pas si c'était le cas, mais il avait envie de croire que s'il le croisait dans la rue sans le connaître, il aurait spontanément envie d'aller lui parler.

Il avait quelque chose dans sa manière d'écrire qui était apaisant et bienveillant, décida Harry. Il avait tout de suite compris, et cela sans qu'il ait à lui expliquer, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance au premier venu et il lui avait donné des gages de son sérieux. William était quelqu'un de tranquillisant.

Alors, même s'il aurait bien sauté la moitié de la semaine pour arriver plus rapidement au samedi, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à son mystérieux admirateur. Cela l'avait aidé à tenir et à avoir l'impression qu'elle passait un peu plus vite. Néanmoins, il était bien content d'être enfin le jour tant attendu.

Il avait récupéré la lettre dès l'arrivée du courrier, ne se laissant pas coiffer au poteau par ses enfants –infâmes petits monstres !- et mettant son butin à l'abri, avant de rendre ses gnomes bien aimés à son ex-femme avant le repas du soir. S'il savait que c'était purée saucisses qui les attendait –ils avaient harcelés Ginny pour qu'elle accepte de faire de la purée alors qu'elle détestait cela- il n'avait pas du tout envie de cuisiner de son côté.

Il avait donc fait un saut à la supérette pour acheter du pain, de l'houmous et du guacamole. L'ensemble ferait bien l'affaire. A défaut d'être équilibré, cela lui ferait un repas parfaitement correct pour le soir.

S'installant dans son canapé, un CD de musique qui tournait en bruit de fond, il s'attaqua à sa lettre, tout en grignotant une tartine.

« _Harry,_

_Je ne suis pas un magnat du pétrole. C'est promis. Je gère, en réalité, l'argent de ma famille. Nous avons eu la chance d'avoir des ancêtres qui ont su quand et où investir. Quand j'ai pris les rênes d'une partie de notre héritage –mon père est toujours de ce monde et s'occupe de l'autre partie- j'ai fait le choix de diversifier nos investissements. C'est pourquoi nous sommes présents aussi bien du côté sorcier que moldu, avec des partenaires de tous horizons._

_J'ai ainsi la joie d'avoir des bureaux dans le Londres moldu, ce qui défrise totalement les associés traditionnels de ma famille. Mon père est quelqu'un de très classique et cela étonne beaucoup que j'ai fait le choix de me moquer d'où provenaient les bonnes idées. Je crois que même parmi mes camarades d'école peu le savent. Le passage à l'âge adulte fait grandir et évoluer. Ce qui paraissait si immuable, si figé dans le marbre ne l'est plus tant que cela._

_Alors, voilà, maintenant, vous savez tout sur les origines de mes multiples secrétaires. Je travaille avec l'étranger, le monde moldu et le monde sorcier et j'ai besoin de personnes pour s'assurer que je ne laisse rien en déshérence._

_Je me plains beaucoup de King, Peel et Gale, néanmoins, comme vous l'avez deviné, je suis n'arrive pas à me séparer d'eux. Ils ne se conforment pas toujours aux normes des relations patron-employés, mais leur compétence et leur efficacité me les rendent indispensable._

_Il paraît que tout cela est la preuve que je tiens à eux. Sinon, je les ignorerais royalement. Enfin, c'est ce que soutiennent certains de mes proches._

_Mon alimentation n'est pas quelque chose dont j'aime parler, malgré tout j'ai ouvert le sujet et si nous voulons essayer de construire quelque chose, je suppose qu'il serait bon que je vous en parle. Je ne suis pas anorexique. Je sais ce que tout le monde pense quand on parle de peu manger en situation de stress._

_Je veux être clair sur ce point, car j'ai été traîné de force chez des médecins par mes proches à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois il a été prouvé que je ne le suis pas. Par contre, quand ça ne va pas, que j'ai des soucis en tête, j'ai tendance à très peu manger. Je deviens un moineau, pour reprendre votre expression._

_On m'a imposé des séances de gymnastique tous les matins pour essayer de m'ouvrir l'appétit, etc. Ça ne marche pas vraiment. Pour ne rien vous cacher, même si j'apprécie de manger un bon repas, je ne les recherche pas pour autant. Quand je veux me faire plaisir, ce n'est pas à cela que je pense en premier._

_Néanmoins, si cela peut vous rassurer, j'ai autour de moi d'excellentes cuisinières, qui me nourrissent et qui complotent déjà avec Madame Gale. Mais… Vous avez l'air de vous inquiéter et cela me fait chaud au cœur._

_Quand ils m'ont vu arriver avec ces cookies, ils ont cru que cela venait de mon ex-femme, avant que je leur dise qu'il n'en était rien._

_Je ne savais pas réellement comment vous le dire, mais j'ai été marié et je suis séparé de ma femme depuis presque trois ans. Pour autant, nous sommes restés proches, de par notre enfant, en partie._

_Notre mariage était arrangé, comme beaucoup dans notre milieu, et à défaut de s'aimer, nous avons appris à nous connaître et à nous apprécier. Il paraît que c'est ce qui arrive quand on dépasse la décennie de mariage, sans verser de l'arsenic dans le verre de son conjoint._

_La dernière partie était une plaisanterie. Voilà, mon second aveu est que j'ai un humour assez pince sans rire et assez acide. Est-ce que vous êtes toujours prêt à me supporter après ces deux confessions ?_

_Et donc, pour revenir à la réaction de mes secrétaires, mon ex-femme a tendance à tout résoudre par la cuisine et elle est bien souvent à l'origine des douceurs sucrées que j'apporte à mon bureau. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'en était rien et cela les a étonnés que je ne les partage pas avec eux._

_Et… Ils ne m'ont rien dit, mais j'ai entendu King demander à Peel s'il pensait que c'était sérieux, car je faisais un effort pour manger ce qu'on me donnait sans me faire prier. Je pense que les semaines à venir vont devenir intéressantes. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Je savais, en me mariant, que je ne trouverais pas la compagne d'une vie. La principale raison de nos épousailles était dans le but d'avoir un enfant, un descendant. C'est ce qui se faisait dans mon milieu à l'époque. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à l'époque, j'étais jeune. Vous connaissez le poids des traditions et des habitudes, je suppose._

_Néanmoins, maintenant que je deviens un peu plus égoïste, que je ne cherche plus à satisfaire mes parents, il est temps de passer à autre chose. Pour ne rien cacher, j'ai décidé qu'il était le moment pour moi de ne vivre pas uniquement pour ma famille, mais aussi pour moi. C'est ce qui m'a décidé à vous écrire._

_Ce n'est pas un coup de tête ou de cœur de quelques jours. Cela fait quelques temps que je soupire après vous. Sans que jamais vous ne me voyiez. (Je vous en dis trop et là, d'un seul coup, je deviens ce fou qui vous traque depuis des années. N'est-ce pas ?) Alors, voyez-vous quand arrive l'âge adulte –le vrai, pas juste celui de l'âge-, celui de la maturité, il convient d'abandonner le superflu, ce qui n'est pas réellement notre choix et de se recentrer sur ce qui compte._

_J'ai appris que je voulais plus dans ma vie que mon enfant, que je voulais vivre avec un compagnon. De préférence, celui que j'aime depuis si longtemps._

_Votre passé n'est pas simple, mais le mien est complexe, aussi. Je me doute que ce sera compliqué, mais si nous acceptons qui nous sommes et que nous ne nous laissons pas enfermer par ce qui n'est plus, alors il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter._

_Il est évident que ce ne sera pas toujours aussi facile et qu'il y aura des hauts et des bas, car nous sommes des êtres humains. Nous avons eu des jeunesses difficiles, mais rien n'empêchera que l'on avance ensemble, si on décide de le faire._

_J'ai envie d'avoir foi en ce que nous pourrions faire tous les deux, si nous le voulons. Accepteriez-vous aussi d'avoir cette foi-ci ? Après tout, les Gryffindor ne sont-ils pas les éternelles optimistes qui bravent le danger sans sourciller ? Je vous provoque, mais… Acceptez, s'il vous plait de rêver avec moi à ce que nous pourrions être._

_Je vous vole votre cœur ? N'est-ce pas punissable, cela, Monsieur l'Auror ? Allez-vous sévir à cette nouvelle ou au contraire allez vous me laisser faire ? Allez vous me mettre en prison ? (Si ma prison est votre vie, alors ce sera une très douce captivité)_

_Quant à vos révoltes… J'avoue, je vois quelque chose de très… très peu sage sous vos mots. Peut-être que je me trompe, mais il y a quelque chose sous ces mots. Néanmoins, rassurez-vous, j'ai hâte de voir vos révoltes, de vous sentir contre moi. J'ai envie de voir toute votre fantaisie, toute votre originalité et… combien vous ne restez pas dans ce qu'on attend de vous._

_Mon plat préféré ? Après ce que je vous ai dit plus haut, vous devez certainement redouter le pire à cette question, qui semblait si simple._

_J'apprécie aussi l'heure du thé, même si je suis plus thé que mignardise. C'est presque la seule boisson que je consomme, en plus d'un verre de scotch à l'occasion ou du vin lors de repas importants. Mon médicomage me dit qu'un jour, j'aurais une carence en fer vu ma consommation de thé. Néanmoins, ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé et je continue à en profiter._

_Par contre, si je devais parler non pas d'un aliment en général, mais vraiment d'un plat, ce serait le gratin de pâtes. Mon père était toujours par mont et par vaux, durant mon enfance. Il était très absent. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, arrivé à l'âge adulte et moi même père que je comprend que ce n'était pas m'ignorer, mais sa façon à lui de faire ce qu'il estimait important : m'assurer un avenir sans soucis financier._

_Je me retrouvais souvent seul avec ma mère. C'est une excellente pâtissière, une merveilleuse maîtresse de maison, mais une cuisinière relativement médiocre. Merlin me préserve qu'elle n'apprenne jamais que j'ai osé écrire cela. Elle est heureusement à la tête d'elfes de maison qui ont le bon goût de cuisiner à sa place en presque toutes occasions._

_La seule où elle cuisinait personnellement –et où cela était comestible- était les mercredi soirs où mon père était absent. Elle me cuisinait un gratin de pâtes. C'était simple et sans frou-frou. Mais, c'est resté mon plat préféré et je crois que je n'ai jamais réellement osé en goûter un autre que le sien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi._

_Je vis seul même si mon fils passe de mon domicile à celui de sa mère à sa guise. Néanmoins… Je vous disais que mes amis n'étaient pas au courant, il n'en est plus rien aujourd'hui._

_Ma meilleure amie cherchait à savoir ce qui m'intéressait tant et elle a fini debout sur un guéridon, déclamant une partie de votre lettre avec l'assistance de mon ex-femme. Quand je vous disais que je suis martyrisé de toutes parts._

_Vous n'êtes donc plus mon vilain petit secret (et oui, ceci est définitivement pervers comme expression). Juste une sorte de feuilleton dans ma vie amoureuse pour mes amis. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'ils savaient mon attirance pour vous et je sais qu'ils n'en parleront pas. Hormis pour me rendre dingue. Ils ont leurs défauts mais pas celui de mettre autrui en danger._

_C'est à vous de voir, si vous voulez les protéger. Je vous laisse choisir. C'est à vous de voir si vous le désirez._

_Et je dois vous avouer immédiatement que votre « s'il vous plaît » ne fait pas que plaire à ma bonne éducation. Mais je crois que nous avons encore du temps pour parler de cela. N'est-ce pas ?_

_Dites moi que vous avez conscience de ce que vous faites en me disant que vous profitez de mes présents, au lit. Dites le moi, car sinon, je crois que mon cœur n'y survivra pas. _

_Dites moi que vous savez ce que vous me faites._

_Vous n'avez rien de facile, Harry. Bien au contraire. Mais quand vous dites ce genre de choses, ce n'est pas « être facile » qui me vient à l'esprit, mais plutôt « allumeur », car vous allez me rendre dingue. En avez-vous conscience, Harry ?_

_Bien à vous,_

_William._ »

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant quel pourrait bien être son cadeau. Son admirateur n'y avait pas fait une seule fois référence dans sa lettre, contrairement à son habitude, et cela titillait sa curiosité.

Renversait doucement le contenu de l'enveloppe sur le canapé, il eut la surprise de découvrir une sorte de rouleau avec une boite à côté. Ouvrant cette dernière, il découvrit des craies dedans. Il ne voyait pas où cela voulait en venir, avant de dérouler le plastique. Un mot était écrit dedans.

_Comme vous le savez, je suis un peu vieux jeu. Alors, voici la version moderne du tableau noir. J'espère que cette plongée dans votre passé –et le mien- vous plaira. Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir en faire certains usages à Poudlard…_

_William._

Harry éclata de rire. C'était un retour en enfance qu'il lui offrait. Il adorait cela. C'était une excellente idée. Peut-être même qu'il la partagerait avec ses enfants. Même si effacer les pleins et les déliés de son anonyme risquait de ne pas être aussi facile que ce qu'il y paraissait.

* * *

Draco fit un effort infini pour rester calme en découvrant Blaise dans i_son/i_ salon, assis dans i_son_/i fauteuil, en train de siroter i_son/i_ scotch.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient –et cela remontait à la naissance de Draco, vu que Blaise avait eu la mauvaise idée de naître avant lui- le brun avait eu la très mauvaise manie de toujours vouloir lui piquer ses affaires. Très tôt ce fut ses doudous. Arrivé à Poudlard, ce fut l'intérêt de Pansy –jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y avait rien de sexuel là dessous au grand déplaisir de Blaise. Il ne tenta jamais rien avec Pucey, parce que définitivement, il n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer de ruiner toutes ses chances avec lui. Une fois ses fiançailles officialisées avec Astoria, il lui proposa successivement de s'enfuir avec lui, de faire cocu son futur époux et de lui donner son premier enfant. Et aujourd'hui, il prenait plaisir à continuer à lui voler ce qui lui appartenait.

Dire qu'il était l'un de ses témoins, le parrain de son fils et l'un de ses meilleurs amis… Il fallait vraiment qu'il réfléchisse à avoir de meilleures fréquentations, car les siennes étaient désastreuses.

- Blaise, que puis-je pour toi ? Demanda-t-il tout en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

- Absolument rien, répondit celui-ci un air un peu trop satisfait sur le visage.

Draco ferma les yeux. Il avait osé.

Non, réellement, il adorait Blaise. Néanmoins, c'était aussi dans ce genre de moments qu'il se rappelait pourquoi il avait enterré Mister Plumy à quatre ans, qu'il avait dit à Milli que Blaise était gay, à Pucey qu'il avait flashé sur lui. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier qu'il s'était battu avec lui le soir de l'annonce de ses fiançailles –ils avaient finis tous les deux à Sainte Mangouste- et qu'il avait mis son poing dans la figure de Blaise _iavant_/i son discours en tant que témoin, pour anticiper toute proposition sexuelle à sa femme durant celui-ci.

Tout cela, c'était uniquement parce que Blaise était un connard qui n'avait aucune limite. Et certainement pas celle de la correspondance privée d'autrui.

- Où est-ce que tu l'as mise ?

- Guéridon, fit son ami, l'air complètement nonchaland. Je voulais vérifier par moi-même les rumeurs de Pansy et Asto.

- Astoria, corrigea le blond machinalement, en attrapant la lettre.

- Tu as fini par te mettre à draguer Potter. J'avoue que je n'y croyais pas, mais comme on était plus le premier Avril, je voulais voir ça de mes propres yeux.

- Je suppose que tu ne pouvais pas simplement poser la question ?

Ils avaient eu cent fois cette discussion sur les limites. Elle n'avait jamais marché et Draco n'avait jamais dégagé Blaise de ses amis. Si quelqu'un l'avait interrogé, il aurait certainement expliqué combien c'était un odieux et insupportable parasite. Il n'empêchait pas qu'alors qu'il aurait eu toutes les raisons de le débarquer de sa vie, il ne l'avait jamais fait et prenait certainement bien trop de plaisir à la majorité de ses frasques –quand il n'y participait pas lui-même au grand dam de sa femme et de ses secrétaires- pour réellement lui en tenir rigueur.

Le seul point sur lequel ils jouaient réglo, c'était Scorpius. Son père tenait à lui comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et Blaise était très loin d'être en reste sur la question. L'enfant était le seul à savoir les faire agir comme s'ils étaient vraiment des adultes matures et responsables.

- Je me vengerai, Blaise, finit-il par le menacer, alors que son ami ignorait sa question.

- Je crois que Potter a de l'humour. C'est étonnant, mais ça a pourtant l'air d'être le cas. Et en plus, il a bon goût. Et je ne parle pas de toi, on est bien d'accord. Son cadeau est très très bien. Je l'ai testé en t'attendant.

Draco le foudroya du regard. Il ne savait pas quel était ce présent, mais il n'avait aucune envie qu'on le lui pique.

Ignorant son abruti de meilleur ami, il s'installa dans le fauteuil restant, pour lire la lettre de Harry.

« _William,_

_Vous semblez être plein de surprises. Je devine sous vos mots que vous êtes un Sang-Pur. Je ne vous imaginais pas ainsi. Néanmoins, vous me direz que l'on a tendance à toujours imaginer les autres comme étant un autre nous-même. Il est vrai que je vous imaginais très semblable à moi-même. Alors, il faut que je cesse. Prenons donc l'exact opposé de qui je suis. Vous êtes donc blond, grand, les yeux marron, Sang-Pur, doué en potion, vous avez eu vos A.S.P.I.C.s et vous détestez les bibliothèques._

_Ne dites rien. Je me doute que presque tout est faux, néanmoins, je vais rester sur cette image. Vous m'en voulez ?_

_J'imagine que vos décisions ne doivent pas enchanter votre père quand vous les annoncez, mais quand vous présentez vos résultats, il doit beaucoup plus les apprécier. Il me rappelle des hommes que j'ai pu croiser dans mon enfance, certains de leur bon droit, mais ravis qu'on leur rapporte un peu plus, tout en ne reconnaissant jamais avoir eu tort._

_Vous me direz qu'il existe certainement des femmes qui sont ainsi, mais je n'en ai jamais croisées. Et vous ? Avez-vous croisé ces dames qui agissent ainsi ?_

_Que vous ayez changé ne peut qu'être à votre honneur. Quand on est enfant, il est si simple de croire aveuglement en nos parents. Et après… Il faut tellement de temps pour que cela passe. C'est dur d'accepter que ceux qui nous éduquent et nous aiment soient en tort. Même si tout tend à nous le prouver._

_Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, ou du moins, je n'en ai plus de véritables souvenirs conscients, mais je n'arrivais pas à imaginer qu'ils soient de mauvaises personnes. Sauf que j'ai découvert durant ma scolarité que mon père avait été un salopard fini avec Severus Snape durant leur adolescence. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à y croire, même si aujourd'hui, j'ai conscience que s'il a bien pris les bonnes décisions face à Voldemort, ce n'était pas le cas avec toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient._

_Je vous remercie de votre franchise. Je suppose que je ne suis pas habitué à avoir un moineau face à moi quand il est question de manger. Je fréquente majoritairement de bons mangeurs. C'est un sorte de trait d'union chez la majorité des Gryffindors, je crois._

_Néanmoins, je suppose que nous avons tous notre manière de gérer le stress et les problèmes. Je dois vous avouer que je serais rassuré si vous ne le faisiez pas ainsi, mais vu notre âge, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous ou moi allons changer._

_Est-ce qu'une promesse de vous aider à faire de la… gymnastique vous encouragerait à continuer ? J'espère en tout cas, car je suis bien déterminé à vous motiver pour manger, même quand vous aurez des soucis._

_Vous êtes donc père, vous aussi ? Vous savez que vous n'avez pas d'inquiétudes à avoir ? Je serais le dernier des abrutis si je vous reprochais d'avoir eu une vie avant moi, étant donné la mienne. Surtout que je ne me suis pas arrêté à un merveilleux enfant, mais à trois._

_Quelque part, je trouve cela triste de se marier pour les autres et non, parce qu'on désire la personne. Malgré tout, cela ne semble pas vous avoir rendu malheureux et je suppose que la bonne entente que vous aviez avec votre ex-femme a dû beaucoup jouer là dedans._

_Quand Ginny et moi nous sommes séparés, cela a été compliqué. Nous avions voulu que notre couple dure éternellement et c'était un échec autant pour elle que pour moi. Cela va bien mieux, aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque, c'était douloureux. Je ne pourrais jamais plus la qualifier de meilleure amie comme j'ai pu le faire durant notre mariage, mais elle est redevenue une amie._

_Et j'aime votre humour. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'avais un camarade de classe avec qui je ne m'entendais pas du tout, mais qui avait un humour comme le vôtre. On a jamais réellement pu s'entendre, mais, si cela avait été le cas, je crois que j'aurais adoré qu'il continue à agir, ainsi. Il était l'un des rares à se moquer de mon nom et de toute l'espèce de mythologie débile qu'il y a autour. Aujourd'hui, on se croise de temps en temps chez des amis communs (un de mes meilleurs amis a épousé sa meilleure amie), mais c'est somme toute assez rare._

_Voulez-vous que je vous fasse livrer des choses à votre travail ? Je suis certain que cela donnerait du grain à moudre à vos secrétaires et j'adorerais alimenter cette folle rumeur._

_Plus encore si ce que je vous envoie vous donne envie de manger. (Est-ce que vous avez peur du fait que je sois en réalité une midinette qui fond quand vous lui dites ce genre de choses ?)_

_Je suis par contre, ravi que vous décidiez de devenir égoïste. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir être courtisé, mais c'est absolument merveilleux comme situation et pour rien au monde je vous reprocherais de la faire._

_Surtout qu'il y a quelque chose de très spécial à savoir qu'une personne vous désire depuis aussi longtemps. Ce n'est plus l'attrait de la nouveauté ou de la célébrité. C'est juste vraiment de l'amour. Vous auriez mille fois pu rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, c'est toujours moi. Vous imaginez ce que cela peut signifier ? Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pouvoir vous dire de même. J'aimerais tant pourtant…_

_Alors, oui, je veux rêver avec vous et plutôt deux fois qu'une._

_Vous savez, voler est condamnable, même si c'est un cœur. Néanmoins, comme je vous ai dit que je souhaitais être volé, je pourrais difficilement sévir. Hormis à vous demander de recommencer, encore et encore. S'il vous plaît, William._

_Vous avez raison, mes révoltes ne sont jamais parfaitement sages. Je ne joue pas fair-play dans ce genre de situations. Si vous l'acceptez, je suis certain que nous saurons trouver un terrain d'entente._

_Comme vous pourrez le voir, mon cadeau de cette semaine est en lien avec votre réponse. J'espère que vous l'appréciez. Il est assez classique et je me suis dit que cela pouvait vous convenir._

_Est-ce que je me trompe en pensant que vous avez une relation très forte avec votre mère ? Vous semblez très proche d'elle. C'est très mignon, je dois vous le dire. Comment vit-elle votre séparation de votre femme ? Votre père est plus que classique et j'imagine que votre mère doit quelque peu lui ressembler, alors…_

_(Et c'est promis. Je ne lui répéterai jamais votre aveu sur la qualité de sa cuisine, même le jour où vous me présenterez à vos parents.)_

_Vos amis semblent être de drôles de drilles. J'imagine qu'ils doivent vous rendre dingue juste pour le plaisir de vous embêter. Je suis certain qu'ils s'entendraient très bien avec certains de mes proches. Seamus Finnigan adorerait les rencontrer j'en suis sûr._

_Néanmoins, je vous fais confiance pour que notre feuilleton épistolaire reste entre vous, moi et eux. (Ça a quand même l'air drôlement animé chez vous. J'adorerais vivre cela. Jusqu'à ce que vous m'écriviez, les semaines sans mes enfants étaient longues et mornes. Vous, vous semblez bien vous amuser._

_Et oui, je sais ce que vous dire que je déguste vos présents dans mon lit vous fait. Enfin, du moins, j'espère que cela vous fait ce que j'imagine._

_Et « allumeur » est une définition qui me plaît beaucoup._

_A bientôt,_

_Harry._

_P.S. Je travaille en ce moment sur une affaire qui me rend malade. Je voudrais à la fois tout oublier pour ne pas avoir à y penser et me souvenir de tout pour faire condamner les salauds qui ont fait ça. Et grâce à votre plume, j'arrive à avoir des rapports suffisamment précis pour consigner chaque détail. Merci._ »

Draco avait un petit sourire idiot en lisant la fin de la lettre de Harry. Ils faisaient bien plus que flirter à ce stade-là, mais qui était-il pour s'en plaindre ?

- Tu sais, lui fit Blaise dont il avait presque oublié la présence, je trouve cela rafraîchissant qu'il n'ait pas compris qui tu étais, tout en parlant de toi dans sa lettre.

- Toi aussi, tu as remarqué… Répondit Draco encore touché par cela.

- Difficile de l'ignorer, lui répondit-il moqueur, alors qu'il lui donnait une tasse de thé.

Incertain, le blond lui lança un regard.

- Cadeau de Potter. De l'Earl Grey. Il te connaît bien même si vous ne vous êtes jamais vu. Ce serait presque mignon…

Levant les yeux au ciel, Draco décida d'ignorer son meilleur ami, pour goûter le thé qu'il venait donc de recevoir.

C'est vrai qu'il était excellent.

A suivre…

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**

**(Avec un peu de chance, je devrais arriver à poster Samedi prochain, si ma vie me fiche un peu la paix d'ici lç ^_- )**


End file.
